The Wizard's Daughter
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What if Elphaba grew up as the Wizard's daughter? Elphaba, a young, sick green girl grows up in the luxuries of the Emerald City Palace. She has everything a girl could want, but she is not happy. What happens? Please Read and Review!
1. Left Behind

**I know, I have a lot of nerve starting a new story when I have four other stories to update. I'm having a little case of writer's block, but don't worry! I had this idea and just have to get it down before I forget it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a man asked.

"She's green," the woman replied dryly.

"So is this entire city," the man protested.

"But –"

"Melena, she's the most perfect baby in the world."

"Wizard –"

"Hold her."

Melena opened her arms as the Wizard placed their new daughter in her arms. The small green child was wrapped in a blanket. Her features were sharp and clear. Small, thick ringlets of black hair covered the top of her head.

"She is beautiful, but I can't keep her," Melena confessed.

"Why not?"

"I'm engaged-to-be-married to a unionist minister named Frexspar. He can't know about her," Melena said, giving the baby back to the Wizard.

"Will you at least name her?"

"Elphaba. Her name is Elphaba. Her nickname can be Fabala."

"Elphaba. I like it. It fits her perfectly."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. Fate will decide," Melena said, giving the Wizard a quick kiss and running out of the Emerald City palace.

"Well, Elphaba, it looks like it's just you and me," the Wizard said, slowly rocking his daughter in his arms. "We're going to be just fine."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her father. A small smile played on the ends of her lips. The Wizard smiled. "I see you're the happy one!"

Elphaba suddenly began to cough. The Wizard's smile quickly faded.

"Elphaba?" the Wizard asked. Elphaba's coughs sounded raspy and wet. "Help! Someone go fetch the doctor!" the Wizard screamed down the halls of the palace. One of the maids appeared, the best doctor in Oz close behind her. The Wizard quickly handed Elphaba, who was still coughing, to the doctor. He quickly took into the nursery to examine her.

* * *

"She'll live," the doctor said, after two intense hours of examining.

"Will she be okay?" the Wizard asked, standing up.

"I don't know. She has a rare condition, something only a few people have had."

"What happened to them?"

The doctor licked his lips and didn't answer.

"Please, I want you to do everything you can to save her life," the Wizard pleaded.

"I will do my best," the doctor nodded, returning into the room.

* * *

Three years past. Elphaba lived, but she didn't get any better. She was confined to her bed most of the time. The Wizard tried to make her happy by buying her everything a girl could want, but nothing seemed to work.

She was a very reserved girl. She didn't talk a lot, and when she did, it was never more than a few words at a time.

Because of her condition, she was very tired, sometimes sleeping through an entire day. Her muscles were always weak and her vision was shadowy. She didn't have any friends, so she had to find ways to entertain herself. She would sometimes sit on her bed and play with her dolls, or look at a picture book. Her father would try to visit her, but because he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, he was a very busy man, leaving Elphaba in the care of her nanny.

It was a dark and stormy night. Elphaba jerked awake from a nightmare. She looked around, realizing that it was still dark outside. Elphaba tried her best to go back to sleep, but she was afraid of her nightmare returning.

"Nanny?" Elphaba asked in the darkness. When no one answered, she assumed that her nanny had gone to bed. She slowly pushed the covers off of her, swung her legs over the edge of her bed, and pushed herself up. With her arms stretched out in front of her, she stumbled to the door and walked out. She placed one hand on the wall to guide herself to her father's room. She ignored her muscles telling her to go back to bed and continued on down the hallway. When she reached her father's room, she quietly opened the door.

"Daddy?" she asked, squinting in the direction of her father's bed. She slowly forced her legs to move forward, closer to the bed. "Daddy?" she asked again, shaking his arm.

The Wizard slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Fabala, what are you doing up?" he asked, quickly scooping his daughter into his arms.

"I couldn't sleep," Elphaba whispered as she started to cough again.

The Wizard began to stroke her long, raven hair. "That cough sounds worse," he muttered to himself. "Come, let's get you back into bed."

"No," cough, "can't," cough, "sleep."

"Shh," the Wizard whispered, getting out of bed and picking Elphaba up. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Daddy," Elphaba said, recovering from the coughing fit. "Make the nightmares go away."

"You've been having nightmares?" the Wizard asked, thinking that this was only the first time.

Elphaba nodded. "Make them go away. You're a wizard! You can do anything!"

The Wizard chuckled. "Even though I'm a wizard, I don't have any magical powers. It's just a title. The only one who can make the nightmares go away is you."

"Me?"

"You."

"How?"

"By thinking good thoughts. Think about pretty wild flowers and presents at Lurlinemas. If you do, the nightmares will go away."

Elphaba looked up at her father with her large, chocolate eyes. The Wizard was convinced that his three-year-old daughter believed him.

"Can you try that, Fabala?" the Wizard asked, helping his daughter into bed.

Elphaba smiled. "I'll try that. Thank you, Daddy."

"Any time, pet. Now, go back to sleep," the Wizard said, kissing Elphaba's forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

"I don't want soup!" Elphaba scowled the next day.

"Elphaba, you need to eat something," her nanny said, lifting the spoon closer to Elphaba's mouth.

"I'm not hungry!" Elphaba screamed, almost knocking the bowl out of her nanny's hands.

The nanny sighed. "Well, I'll leave it on your nightstand, in case you get hungry." She placed the bowl on the nightstand and left the room.

Elphaba sat up in her bed. She didn't mean to snap at her nanny. She actually enjoyed her company. She decided that it was best if she at least tried to eat. She patted her nightstand, looking for the bowl. When she found it, she gripped the bowl and lifted it into her lap. It was still hot. She slowly lifted the spoon to her mouth, blowing on the hot liquid, and eating it. She smiled when she realized that it was poppy seed soup, her favorite. She quickly finished the soup and placed the bowl back on her nightstand. She was about to get out of bed and find her father, when a blast of pain attacked her back. She bit back her urge to scream. Luckily, the nanny was coming back into the room to check up on her.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" she asked, running to Elphaba's side.

"My back! It hurts!" Elphaba hissed.

The nanny lifted up Elphaba dress to examine her back. She gasped when she saw an angry rash, spreading through the middle of her back.

"The rash is back," the nanny sighed.

"Make it go away!" Elphaba commanded her.

The nanny quickly nodded and ran to grab the cream. The returned and began to apply it onto Elphaba's back. The cold cream calmed Elphaba down.

"Is everything alright in here?" the Wizard asked, stepping into Elphaba's room.

"The rash has returned," the nanny said, closing the cream and running to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"I thought we got rid of that?" the Wizard asked when she returned.

"Rashes can come back," the nanny whispered.

The two adults looked over at Elphaba and realized that she was fast asleep. The Wizard walked up to her and gripped her hand.

"Mmmmm," Elphaba quietly moaned.

"You'll be okay," the Wizard whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I promise."


	2. Flying High

Every day, Elphaba got worse. She was very tired, constantly coughing and had to stay in her bed.

"Something must be done!" the Wizard exclaimed, sitting at his desk.

"What should we do?" the doctor, who was sitting across from him, asked.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing at the moment. Like I said before, this is a rare condition. Only a few people had it and didn't lived to tell the tale."

"Don't talk like that! Elphaba will live!" the Wizard shouted, banging his fist on the desk.

"Yes, sir," the doctor said timidly.

"I'm going to visit her." The Wizard stood up and walked up the stairs to Elphaba's room. He slowly peaked inside to find Elphaba still sleeping. He started to close the door when he heard a rustling sound.

"Daddy?" Elphaba asked.

The Wizard went back into the room. Elphaba was leaning on her elbows, gazing back at the Wizard.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired. Better, but tired," Elphaba answered, covering her mouth to yawn.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," the Wizard smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to die?"

The Wizard almost choked on the words spoken by his three-year-old daughter. "W-What?"

"Am I going to die?" Elphaba repeated.

"Who told you anything about dying?" the Wizard asked.

"I heard you and the doctor talking about it. Am I really that sick?" Elphaba almost cried.

The Wizard looked deep into his daughter's eyes. "We're doing everything that we can, Fabala. We're not going to let you die."

"But, doesn't everyone die at some point?"

"Well… yes, but you still have your life ahead of you. Don't worry about dying."

Elphaba nodded as she twirled her hair around her finger. "Okay," she whispered.

"Good. Try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy!"

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the next morning. She thought about what happened the night before and decided that she should tell Midnight.

She slowly crawled out of bed and walked out of her room. Sliding her hand against the wall, she soon came to the stairs. Gulping, she slowly descended the giant stairwell.

_One, two, three_, she counted as she walked down the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was on the ground floor. She slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba! You're up early!" the chef said, smiling at the young green girl.

"Hello, chef. May I have an apple, please?" she asked politely, holding out her hands.

"Of course!" the chef said, placing a perfectly red apple in Elphaba's hands.

"Thank you!" Elphaba smiled, turning on her heels and walking out of the kitchen.

She followed the wall to the stables. "Midnight?" she called in a singsong tone.

No response.

"Midnight?" she called again.

This time, she heard a high-pitched neighing sound. She smiled as she slowly turned her head to the noise.

"Midnight!" she exclaimed, seeing the shadowy outline of a horse approaching her. "I brought something for you," she said, holding out the apple to him. Midnight sniffed the apple and quickly grabbed it out of her hand. Elphaba giggled as she gently stroked his mane. "I have to tell you something," she confessed. "Daddy and the doctor say that I'm going to die. But I don't wanna die! I want to stay here with Daddy… and you."

Elphaba enjoyed talking to Midnight. He was her only friend, and it made her feel special, especially because her father didn't know that she snuck out of the house to visit her friend. Or at least… she hoped that he didn't know. He would never allow her to go anywhere alone again.

"Wanna go for a ride?" she asked, changing the subject. Midnight neighed in agreement. Elphaba quickly unlocked his stall and Midnight walked out. He was a small, chestnut horse. The perfect size for Elphaba. Elphaba put her hand on Midnight's neck, allowing him to lead her outside. Once they were outside and a safe distance away from the palace, Elphaba mounted her horse.

"Fly, Midnight, fly!" she laughed, urging Midnight to go forward.

Midnight broke into a canter. Elphaba's long hair flew behind her. She enjoyed having the wind in her face. When she was riding Midnight, she wasn't the sick, practically blind, green, helpless daughter of the Wizard of Oz. She was just Elphaba, a normal child. Nothing else mattered to her.

"I could to this forever," she whispered to herself, grabbing a lock on Midnight's mane and leaning forward against his neck.

* * *

"Elphaba?" the Wizard called, opening the door to Elphaba's room. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Elphaba's bed empty.

"Nanny, have you seen Elphaba?" the Wizard called down the hall to the nanny.

"Elphaba? I thought she was still in bed?"

"She's not there!"

The Wizard and nanny ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Chef, have you seen Elphaba?" the Wizard asked.

"Yes, your Wizardness. She came in here this morning and asked for an apple. I gave her one and she left."

"Where do you suppose she went?"

"I don't know. I apologize," the chef said, turning back to the eggs and bacon he was making for breakfast.

"Thank you," the Wizard said, running out of the room, the nanny close behind him.

"Check outside!" the nanny suggested.

The Wizard ran outside. Relief swept over him when he saw Elphaba walking towards them, next to Midnight.

"Found her!" he shouted to the nanny.

"Daddy?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba!" he said sternly. "What are you doing?"

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew she was in trouble now. "I…. I just wanted to…" she stammered.

"You shouldn't be out here!"

"But, Daddy…"

"No buts!" the Wizard roared. He lowered his voice, realizing that he must be scaring Elphaba. "It's not safe for you."

Elphaba fought back the urge to cry. She wrapped her arms around Midnight's neck. "Please," she begged her father. "Please let me st-" Another wave of coughs came over Elphaba. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her fist. The Wizard rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Mid… night," she gasped.

"We are bring you back inside, young lady," the Wizard said, tucking loose strands of hair behind Elphaba's ear as they walked back into the house, leaving the nanny to put Midnight back in his stall.

* * *

Elphaba, now thirteen, sat in a chair in front of her mirror while her nanny brushed her hair.

"Miss Elphaba," one of the maids said, entering the room. "You're dress is ready."

"I don't want to do this," Elphaba whispered.

"Miss Elphaba, be happy. It's your thirteenth birthday," the maid said, straightening out the dress.

"I know. But that still doesn't change my mind. I have no desire to be shown off to all of Oz."

"Elphaba, it's a tradition. On the thirteenth birthday, the heir to the throne of Oz has a coming-out ball," the nanny explained.

"Traditions are meant to the broken," Elphaba responded, slowly walking over to her bed.

"Miss Elphaba, please don't be cross. You will look so pretty in this dress," the maid said, holding the dress up against Elphaba.

Elphaba pushed the dress away. "I won't. It's hopeless. Cancel the ball!"

"Elphaba, you know we can't do that. We have thirty minutes to get you prepared. All of the rulers of the different parts of Oz will be there, and you are expected to meet them," the nanny explained sternly.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with," Elphaba said, allowing the maid and nanny to help her dress for the ball.

Elphaba was quickly dressed. She was wearing a light purple gown that billowed around her. The sleeves were puffy and there was a belt of purple gems around her waist. Her hair was slightly curled and flowed down her back.

"And now," the nanny said, reaching into a box and pulling out an emerald green tiara and placing it in Elphaba's hair. "You're ready."

"You look beautiful, Miss Elphaba," the maid said, leading Elphaba out of her room.

"Really?" Elphaba asked. She never considered herself as beautiful.

"You are. And all of Oz will think so, as well."

A small smile tugged on Elphaba's lips.

The Wizard appeared next to Elphaba. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess so," Elphaba shrugged, taking her father's arm and walking down the stairs.

"And now, presenting, the Wizard of Oz and his daughter, Elphaba!" the announcer said as the door opened.

Elphaba and her father walked into the room of clapping Ozian officials. Elphaba forced a smile on her face, knowing that she would never hear the end of it if she didn't at least look happy. She took a deep breath as she prepared to talk to the important people of Oz.

"Governor Thropp!" the Wizard smiled, shaking the hand of a man about his age.

"Your Ozness," bowed the governor. "Miss Elphaba, let me be the first to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Governor Thropp," curtsied Elphaba.

"I have brought you a small gift from Munchkinland," he said, handing Elphaba a box. Elphaba smiled and took it gratefully. She carefully opened the box to reveal the most splendid pair of shoes she had ever seen.

"Jeweled shoes," she exclaimed, admiring the shoes. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome," the Governor smiled. He walked out of earshot of Elphaba to speak with the Wizard. "I believed that she should have a small trinket to take her mind off of her… illness. How is she, anyway?"

"She's holding up. She has the heart of a soldier," the Wizard smiled, looking back at Elphaba. "But you shouldn't have spent so much money on the shoes!"

"Nonsense," the Governor said, waving his hand. "I had a pair just like them made for my Nessarose, only in ruby. They are the same age, you know."

"Really? You must bring Nessarose by here sometime. Lurline knows, Elphaba could use a friend."

"I will see. Nessa attends a boarding school in the Southern Vinkus and she doesn't get many breaks. Will Elphaba be attending Shiz University?"

"Hopefully. Elphaba is a very bright girl."

"If she does, maybe their paths will cross. Nessarose already has a scholarship there."

"That's wonderful. Please tell Nessarose that I said congratulations on the scholarship. Those are very hard to get!"

"Thank you, and I will," Frex said as he bowed and walked away.

The Wizard turned his attention back to Elphaba, who was still admiring the shoes.

"Elphaba," he said gently, reminding her that she still had to speak to other people. Elphaba snapped out of her trance and placed the shoes back in their box. As the night passed on, she met more people; the King and Queen of the Vinkus, the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin, the Lord and Lady of Quox, and a host of other officials. They all gave her extravagant gifts; hairbrushes and dresses and books (Oh my!). Elphaba was exhausted by the end of the night. She grabbed the shoebox and headed back to her room.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Fabala?" the Wizard asked that night.

"I did, Father. And thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"I'm glad you did. Also, I was wondering how you feel about attending Shiz University?"

Elphaba sat up. "Isn't that a college?"

"It is. I just want to get your opinion. They are offering early scholarships. Governor Thropp's daughter received one, and I was wondering if you would be interested."

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. "I never really considered it. I would love to!" she exclaimed.

The Wizard smiled. He couldn't remember when he had seen his daughter this happy.

"I'm glad you like the idea. We shall consider it as time goes on. Sweet dreams, Fabala," the Wizard said, wiping stray hairs out of Elphaba's face.

"Thank you!" Elphaba smiled as she drifted into a blissful slumber.


	3. First Friend

"Elphaba, this letter came in the mail today," the Wizard exclaimed, walking into the parlor and sitting down next to Elphaba on the sofa.

"What does it say?" Elphaba, now 18, asked, perking up.

"Dear Miss Elphaba, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Shiz University on a full scholarship. Below is the list of classes you are eligible to take. Please make your selection and return the registration form as soon as possible. Thank you and we look forward to seeing you soon! Best, Madame Morrible, Head Shiztress," the Wizard read.

Elphaba smiled. She was actually going to Shiz. She was finally going to be free from being watched 24/7. She was going to have the time of her life.

"I'm so happy for you," the Wizard said, pulling Elphaba in for a hug.

"I can't wait!" Elphaba chirped.

* * *

The morning came when it was time for her to leave for Shiz. Elphaba woke up early and decided that she going to visit Midnight one more time. She climbed out the window, something that she was forced to do after her father caught her, and reached out and grabbed the tree branch that hung outside her window. She slowly made her way down the tree and walked to the stables.

"Midnight?" she called, searching for her horse.

Midnight poked his head out of his stall and startled Elphaba. "Oh, Midnight! Today's the day I leave for Shiz University," Elphaba whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Midnight had grown up with Elphaba. He was no longer a little baby horse, but was now the size of a regular, adult house. He began to lightly kick the door of his stall. Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to stroke his nose. Midnight pressed his nose into Elphaba's hand and snickered.

"Alright," Elphaba smiled, knowing that Midnight wanted to go for a ride. "One more for the road."

Elphaba unlocked the stall door and let Midnight out. Once the two were outside, Elphaba mounted her horse and they galloped through the fields.

Elphaba could feel the sun's rays on her face. "We should probably go back before Father sees us."

Midnight neighed and galloped back to the stables. Once Elphaba placed him back in his stall, she gently rested her cheek on his neck. "I'm really going to miss you. You're the only friend I've ever had."

"Elphaba," a voice called.

Elphaba turned towards the sound of the voice. "Father?"

"It's time to get ready," the Wizard said, gently taking Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba gave Midnight one final kiss before following her father back into the palace.

* * *

Elphaba gracefully walked down the grand staircase, one hand holding her suitcase, the other clutching the railing. She was wearing a white blouse, a long, navy blue skirt, and the jeweled shoes the governor of Munchkinland gave her. Her hair was flowing down her back with an emerald green headband in her hair.

"You look beautiful, Fabala," the Wizard said, taking the suitcase from his daughter and loading it into the carriage.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"Now, I have asked Colin to escort you to Shiz."

"Colin?" Elphaba sighed.

"Yes, Colin. He will make sure that you arrive there safely and return back here."

"But, Father –"

"Don't sound so sad about it!" a male voice said from behind Elphaba. She whipped around and saw the tall, 20 year old assistant to the Wizard standing behind her.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Elphaba replied dryly.

"Be nice, you two," the Wizard admonished.

"I will. I'm not so sure about Miss Elphaba here, but –" Colin started.

"I'll be good," Elphaba interrupted as Colin helped her into the carriage.

"Good luck," the Wizard said, waving his daughter off.

"So, the smartest girl in Oz is going to the best university in Oz. Didn't see that one coming!" Colin joked from his seat across from Elphaba.

"You're hilarious!" Elphaba hissed, bring her hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Elphaba," Colin asked.

"Fine!"

"Are you nervous?"

"No!"

"Scared?"

"No!"

"Worried?"

"Shut up!"

Colin was taken back. He knew that Elphaba could be, well… Elphaba. But he never expected her to be this… mean.

"I'm sorry, Colin. You're right. I am nervous and scared and worried. I've never been outside of the Emerald City, or gone off the palace grounds for that matter. Everyone expects me to be someone that I don't think I can be," Elphaba sighed.

"Don't worry about that! Just be yourself and everyone will like you," Colin said, gently holding Elphaba's hand. Elphaba looked up and gave him a grateful smile.

Their moment was interrupted by Elphaba's coughing fit. Colin sighed as he got out a bottle of water. Elphaba stopped coughing after a full minute. Colin gently placed the water bottle into Elphaba's hands. She brought the water bottle to her lips and drank half of the bottle in five seconds.

"What are we going to do?" Colin asked, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do about what?" Elphaba questioned, taking deep breaths.

"About that cough. It seems to be getting worse every day."

Elphaba twirled strands of hair around her finger. "I don't think if there's anything we can do. I mean, this illness is eventually going to kill me, so –"

"Miss Elphaba, don't talk like that!"

"It's true! Father thinks that I don't know, but I do! I'm going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

Colin took a deep breath. He wanted to comfort Elphaba, but he didn't want to anger her anymore by arguing with her.

"We're almost there," he said in a small, almost scared, tone.

Elphaba brought her knees to her chest. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Colin said, his gaze on the ground.

"No, Colin. It's not your fault. It's just something I have to accept," Elphaba sighed.

Colin opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He was afraid that if he upset Elphaba more, she would have another coughing fit and might not pull through.

"We're here," Colin announced as the carriage came to a stop. Elphaba looked up and smiled. She was finally at Shiz University.

Colin got out of the carriage first. He gently grabbed Elphaba's hand and helped her out of the carriage.

Elphaba heard the sounds of people talking, parents saying goodbye to their children and suitcases rolling towards the dorms. She kept her gaze down, hoping that no one would recognize her and want to socialize with her. Then again, how many green girls were there in Oz?

"Miss Elphaba!" a voice called. Elphaba slightly jumped at the voice addressing her. She felt someone take her hand and gently squeeze it. "I'm so happy you could join us this year. I'm Madame Morrible, Head Shiztress here at Shiz University," the woman said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Morrible. Thank you for accepting me," Elphaba smiled, quickly switching into her polite and proper voice.

"The pleasure is all our, dearie," Madame Morrible said in a sickly sweet voice.

Elphaba bit her tongue, not wanting to say something to the head. She hated it when people used that sugarcoated voice when speaking to her. She wasn't a baby!

"And who's this?" Morrible asked, looking at Colin.

"I'm… um... Colin, ma'am. I was ordered by the Wizard to help Miss Elphaba settle into her room," Colin said, tugging at his shirt.

"I see. Well, men are usually not allowed into the girls' dormitories. But, I believe that we can make an exception this once. Also, I received this letter from His Ozness yesterday," Morrible said, taking out her glasses and the note. Colin scanned it over and nodded.

"This is correct."

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing," Colin said, looking the other way.

Elphaba was about to question him further, but he gently took her arm and led her to the girls' dormitories.

"Miss Galinda Upland?" Morrible called once Elphaba and Colin were gone.

"Yes, Madame?" Galinda asked, walking over to the head.

"This year, the Wizard's daughter, Elphaba, is joining us. As you probably know, she suffers from a terrible illness. Her vision is very bad and she requires the assistance of another female. I am to assist the governor of Munchkinland's daughter, Miss Nessarose, so I am unable to help. You seem like a very capable young lady, so would you volunteer to give up your private suit to room with Miss Elphaba?" Morrible asked.

"R-Room with the Wizard's daughter?" Galinda gasped, fanning her face with her hand.

"Yes, Miss Upland."

"I-I-I would be so honored," Galinda squealed.

"Thank you. You girls will be rooming in room 203," Morrible said, giving Galinda the key to her new room.

_I'm going to room with the Wizard's daughter!_ Galinda smiled as her grabbed her suitcase and ran to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

"Colin?" Elphaba asked while she unpacked her suitcase.

"Yes?"

"I thought that I was staying in a private suit."

"And?" Colin asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"There are two beds in this room."

_Rats!_ Colin thought! _I hoped that she wouldn't notice._

"Colin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not stupid! What's going on?" Elphaba shouted.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, please try to calm down while I explain," Colin said, throwing his hands in front of him to defend himself.

"Explain what?" Elphaba roared.

Galinda stood in the doorway, watching the exchange between Elphaba and Colin. She went unnoticed for about two minutes. Colin noticed her and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Miss Elphaba's roommate. Charmed," he said, kissing Galinda's hand, causing Galinda to blush.

Elphaba looked shocked. "What?"

"Your father requested that you have a roommate while staying at Shiz," Colin explained.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, more harshly than she intended.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba. I'm Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands," Galinda introduced herself, trying to help Colin.

"Why?" Elphaba repeated, totally ignoring Galinda.

"He's worried about you."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Now, is there anything that you would like me to report back to your father?" Colin asked, talking out a pad and pencil.

"Colin…" Elphaba growled darkly.

"Colin," he recorded. "Is that with one exclamation point or two?"

"COLIN!" Elphaba roared.

"Two it is!" Colin smiled, placing the pad and pencil back in his pocket. "Have a wonderful stay at Shiz." Colin flashed Galinda an apologetic smile before running out of the room.

Galinda nervously shifted her weight. She had to find some way to start a conversation with Elphaba.

"Do you need any help unpacking, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, walking to Elphaba's suitcase and starting to unpack it. Elphaba slapped Galinda's hand away, producing a small scream from the petite blonde.

"I don't need your help!" Elphaba shouted.

Galinda jumped back, shocked by Elphaba's sudden outburst. "But, Miss Elphaba, I-"

"You are not needed or wanted! Now, get out!" Elphaba roared at her.

Galinda stared her down before huffing and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked up to Madame Morrible's office and knocked on the door.

"Miss Upland, is something wrong?" Morrible asked when she opened the door and found a very distressed Galinda standing in the doorway.

"Miss Elphaba doesn't wish for me to be her roommate. I request a change," Galinda said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Galinda. It's too late to switch. You two will just have to find some way to get along."

"What?" Galinda asked.

Morrible shook her head and closed the door.

Galinda huffed her way back to her room.

"Look, Madame Morrible said that it was too late to change. I gave up my private suit to be here, so we're stuck with each other. If you don't like it, you can try to talk to her, but she'll just tell you the same thing she told me!" Galinda yelled as she opened the door.

She gasped when she saw Elphaba lying on the floor, not moving. She rushed to her and shook her arm. No response.

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda called.

She gulped. The Wizard's daughter cannot be dead! Oh Oz, she can't be! Galinda quickly pressed her lips against Elphaba's mouth, forcing air into her lungs. Galinda continued this action until she heard Elphaba's faint heartbeat. She sighed in relief when Elphaba opened her eyes.

"M-Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked, forcing herself into a sitting position.

"Mmhmm," Galinda muttered, still upset with Elphaba for yelling at her.

"P-Please forgive me for my behavior earlier. I know you were only trying to help," Elphaba huffed, gasping for air.

"It's alright, Miss Elphaba," Galinda said, rising to her feet and walking over to her bed.

"Can we start over?" Elphaba asked, also rising to her feet and sitting down on her bed.

Galinda turned around to look at Elphaba. She had her hands neatly folded in her lap and her gaze was on the floor. _She must not have had an easy life, even though she is the Wizard's daughter_, Galinda thought, suddenly pitying the green girl. She walked over to Elphaba's bed and sat down, taking one of Elphaba's hands into her own. "I would love to start over and become friends!"

Elphaba looked up at Galinda and smiled. "I've never had a friend before."

"Really?" Galinda asked, shocked.

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "I'm not really the biggest social butterfly in Oz."

"Well, then, I would be honored to be your first friend!"

Elphaba looked at her roommate and smiled. "Thank you. I would really enjoy that."


	4. Galinda's Course on How to be Popular

Elphaba slept like a baby that night. It felt good to have a friend. She really enjoyed having Miss Galinda there to help her. She woke up early the next morning, almost forgetting that she was at Shiz University. When she heard Galinda's steady breathing next to her, she quickly remembered the events of the night before. She sat up in her bed and hugged her knees.

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, opening her eyes and looking at Elphaba.

"Good morning," Elphaba smiled, looking in Galinda's direction.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. It's what people say to great one another."

"Oh, is it? Forgive me. How are you, Miss Galinda?"

"Very well, thank you," Galinda giggled as she jumped on Elphaba's bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose," Elphaba sighed.

Galinda looked down, wondering if she should keep the conversation going.

"What time is it?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence.

"5:00. We should probably get ready for classes," Galinda said, helping Elphaba to her feet. "Do you need any help?"

Elphaba looked down as Galinda grabbed her arm. Galinda quickly learned that Elphaba hated asking for help.

"Please," Elphaba whispered.

Galinda smiled. She quickly helped Elphaba pick out her clothes for the day and led her to the bathroom. When Elphaba came out, Galinda was waiting for her with a hairbrush.

"May I brush your hair?" Galinda asked shyly.

"Why?" Elphaba responded, stunned.

"It looks so beautiful."

"A-Alright," Elphaba smiled, sitting down on her bed as Galinda brushed her hair.

Elphaba lifted her hand to her head, rubbing her temple.

"Am I hurting you, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, scared that she was inflicting pain on the Wizard's daughter.

"N-No, Miss Galinda. You're not hurting me. And… you can just call me Elphaba, if you want," Elphaba said, playing with her fingers.

Galinda squealed. She was becoming Elphaba's friend. "Thank you… Elphaba. And you can call me… Galinda!"

Elphaba smiled.

"I'm finished!" Galinda announced, stepping back to admire her work. "You look very pretty with your hair down!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"You know," Elphaba laughed. "I've been told that I was pretty my entire life. I always thought that it was people trying to make me feel better about myself. And I've never really believed that I was pretty until now. Thank you!"

Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba and hugged her. "You are pretty. And I really mean that!"

"Thank you! I really appreciate you being my friend!"

Galinda wiped a tear from her eye. She quickly helped Elphaba to her feet and led her to the door.

Once they were in the café, Galinda and Elphaba sat down at a table near the window.

"Are you hungry?" Galinda asked, getting up to leave the table.

Elphaba shook her head. "You can go. I'll be fine."

Galinda looked skeptical, but she eventually left Elphaba to get herself some breakfast. Once Elphaba was sure that Galinda was gone, she quickly pulled out a book and opened it. She found that if people saw that she was busy reading or studying, they wouldn't bother with talking to her. And that was fine with Elphaba. She didn't really like to socialize with other people.

Galinda came back with a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea.

"I got you some tea, Elphaba. You should get really try to eat something," Galinda said, placing the cup in front of Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, feeling the hot steam floating up to her nose. It smelt of green tea and honey.

"What are you reading?" Galinda asked, sitting across from her roommate.

"Well, I wasn't really reading. I found out a while ago that no one talks to me if it looks like I'm busy."

"You don't want people to talk to you?"

"It's not that. It's just… I was never a very social person. I don't like it when I let people into my world too easily."

"Do you feel insecure?"

Elphaba squirmed in her seat. "I guess you could say that."

"I'm going to help you!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you become popular!"

"Please don't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Elphaba!"

"You're just going to keep asking me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"You're correct!"

"Fine!"

Galinda's face lit up. "First things first. Nicknames. Elphie! Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"It's a little perky."

"I'll take that as a yes," Galinda smiled. "And you can call me… well, Galinda. Miss Elphaba, you have just enrolled yourself in a new class!"

"A new class?" Elphaba questioned, sipping her tea.

"Galinda's Course on How to be Popular!" Galinda said proudly.

Elphaba almost choked. "How to be popular?"

"Yes, Elphie! You need to socialize! Life is easier when you have friends."

"I've lived without friends for this long!"

"And what do you have to show for it, exactly?"

"Good grades!"

Galinda sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Alright, Elphaba! You require seven lessons. Which is not too bad, considering that I've given more."

"Lessons?"

"Yes, and your first lesson will begin right after classes! You will be going shopping with ShenShen, Pfannee and me!" Galinda proudly declared.

"And what lesson is this?" Elphaba questioned.

"How to properly go shopping!"

Elphaba leaned back in her chair. There was no point in arguing with Galinda. She knew that she would eventually have to give in. "Okay, I will go on this shopping spree with you," she huffed, putting 'shopping spree' in bunny quotes.

Galinda smiled and gently held Elphaba's hand. "Thank you."

"We should probably get to class now," Elphaba said, slowly rising out of her seat before Galinda could come up with more 'popular' ideas.

Galinda nodded as she led Elphaba out of the café and back towards their classes.

* * *

"Are you ready, Elphie?" Galinda asked as she and Elphaba walked back to the café, where they were supposed to meet ShenShen and Pfannee.

"Not really," Elphaba whispered, gripping Galinda's hand.

"Don't worry about anything, Elphaba! You'll be fine."

"If you say so," Elphaba responded.

"Hello, girls!" Galinda smiled, noticing that ShenShen and Pfannee were already there, waiting for them.

"Hello Galinda. Miss Elphaba, it's so nice that you could join us," Pfannee smiled.

Elphaba looked up and offered them a slight smile.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" Galinda exclaimed, gently pulling Elphaba towards the door.

* * *

The girls went on a long shopping trip. Elphaba managed to hold back a groan as Galinda dragged her into store, after store, after store, after… you get it! They went to a lot of stores! They were just about to go back, when ShenShen perked up.

"Wait, we haven't bought anything for Miss Elphaba," she observed, trying to carry her multiple shopping bags.

"That's really unnecessary," Elphaba said, slowly shaking her head.

"ShenShen's right. We must buy Miss Elphaba a new outfit!" Pfannee perked up.

"I really don't have a need for new clothes."

"Elphaba, we're not going shopping because we _need_ new clothes. We're going shopping because it's a fun way to bond. What kind of a friend would I be if I dragged you on this outing and didn't buy you anything?" Galinda asked.

"A good one?" Elphaba suggested.

Galinda gently tugged on Elphaba's arm. "Please?" she begged.

"Well, if it will make you happy, please feel free to dress me up like a doll."

Galinda laughed as she led Elphaba into a little boutique. She went through fifteen dress racks before she finally pulled out a pretty, medium length, dark purple dress with a satin bow in the back. She also pulled out a bunch of other dresses, all of different styles, colors and lengths.

"Which one do you like best?" Galinda asked, struggling to remain standing while holding about fifty different dresses. "There's this pink one, this green one, this purple one, this red –" she suddenly stopped herself, realizing how insensitive she was being.

"Galinda… I…" Elphaba started, her hand flying to her stomach as her gaze fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Galinda whispered, dropping all of the dresses to the floor. "I forgot that you can't –"

"No. It's not you," Elphaba said quickly. Galinda didn't feel any better. Elphaba hoped that she didn't force Galinda into a state of pity for her. That's the last thing she wanted. Elphaba walked up to the pile of dresses at Galinda's feet and randomly selected a dress. It was the dark purple dress with the satin bow in the back.

"I can try on this one, if you want me to," Elphaba said, holding the dress up against her body.

"It's getting late. Are you tired? We should probably go," Galinda said so quickly that it sounded like one big word. She quickly grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her out the door.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba said, pulling her hand away from Galinda. "First, even though I'm the Wizard's daughter, that doesn't mean I can walk out of a store with a dress that I didn't pay for." Galinda cracked a smile. "And second, to answer your question, I like this one."

"But –"

"I like this one because you picked it out for me and I trust you," Elphaba smiled, reaching for Galinda's hand. Galinda giggled as she took the emerald green hand into her own.

"We still have time. I told Pfannee and ShenShen to meet me in the café later," Galinda said as she and Elphaba walked back to the dressing rooms together.

Elphaba came out a few minutes later. She dress looked absolutely stunning on her. Elphaba did a little circle, showing off more of the dress.

"How does it look on me?" Elphaba asked, giving Galinda a weak smile.

"You look stunning!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba shifted her weight. She didn't fully believe Galinda, but she appreciated her kind words.

"I know you don't believe me, Elphie, but I'm telling you the truth. You look amazing," Galinda said, as if reading Elphaba's mind.

Elphaba chuckled and went to put her regular clothes back on. When she came out again, Galinda took the dress and paid for it.

"You really didn't have to buy me the dress, Galinda," Elphaba said as they left the boutique.

"That's what friends do, Elphie!" Galinda chirped.

"Galinda, can you promise me something?"

"Sure! Anything."

"Promise me that you will never lie to me."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never lie to me."

"Why would I –"

"Some people think that I can't handle the truth. They keep things hidden from me. They think that it's best for me, but sometimes, it isn't."

"Do you still think that I was lying when I said you look beautiful?"

Elphaba didn't respond.

"Elphie, I wasn't lying. I would never lie to you. I don't want to risk loosing you as a friend."

"Promise?"

"I, Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands, solemnly promise to never lie to you, Elphaba, the daughter of His Ozness, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Galinda promised, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Thank you."

"Lesson one is complete. Tomorrow, we shall begin lesson two."

"What's lesson two?"

"Make-overs!"

"Lurline, help us!"

* * *

**Now, do you see this box below that says 'Type your review for this chapter here'? Please do. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and of the story as a whole. Here's a fun fact about writing fanfictions on this site: you can see how many people read your stories. And it hurts when you see 200 views, but only 3 reviews. And that goes for all of the stories on Fanfiction, not just mine. Please, reviews make me happy. And a happy authoress equals faster and longer updates! Thank you and please review!**


	5. Makeovers

**Thank you for all of the positive feedback everyone!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: No, she didn't go willingly. Galinda dragged her. Literally! Mwahahaha. LOL!**

**Moreanswers24: I would never kill Elphaba!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Other events will take place during the chapters, as well as the lessons.**

* * *

"Elphie, get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow, we start lesson two!" Galinda chirped as she got in bed.

"You really don't have to do this," Elphaba said as she pulled up her covers.

"I know! That's what makes me so nice!" Galinda yawned. She soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Elphaba, however, didn't go to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. She didn't want Galinda to feel sorry for her. A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek. Another one followed. Pretty soon, Elphaba found herself crying, and then sobbing.

"E-Elphie?" Galinda asked sleepily. She slowly lifted her head and squinted to see Elphaba in the darkness.

Elphaba stopped crying. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Galinda opened her mouth to say no, but then remembered her promise to never lie to Elphaba. "It's alright," she said, not being able to bring herself to say 'yes'.

"Galinda –"

"I didn't lie!" Galinda defended herself.

Elphaba scoffed.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I don't want your pity!"

"I'm not doing this out of pity, Elphaba! I'm doing it because I'm your friend and I don't want to hurt your feelings, as a friend."

Elphaba sniffed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not used to this."

"What?"

"Having a friend."

"Elphaba –"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Elphie," Galinda said, gently slipping her hand into Elphaba's. "I want to be your friend. If you don't want me to pity you, I won't. I will probably never understand everything that you've been through, but I want to help. Please?"

Elphaba offered Galinda a small, but grateful, smile. "Okay. I will. Thank you."

Galinda gave Elphaba a gentle hug and returned to her bed.

Elphaba took a deep breath and tried to return to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She sat up and stretched. Her hands flew to her face and she felt her cheek. It felt… wet. Had she been crying during the night?

"Elphaba?" Galinda quietly asked, sitting on Elphaba's bed next to her.

"Was I… crying?" Elphaba asked, her hand still on her cheek.

Galinda nodded. "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep last night."

"I… I think so."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't remember."

Galinda gave up on the questions and decided to get ready for the day. Elphaba was left to pick out her clothes. A sudden pain in her chest brought her to her knees.

"Ga... lin... da," she breathed.

Galinda, of course, didn't hear her.

"Ga... lin... da!" Elphaba tried again.

The pain was growing more unbearable by the second. Elphaba's body began to vibrate. It was getting harder for her to breath. She began to cough. Galinda ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed, when she heard Elphaba coughing.

"Elphie!" Galinda screamed, running to her friend's side. Elphaba weakly looked up at Galinda. Galinda gasped when she saw that Elphaba was coughing up blood. "Oh dear Oz," she muttered, her hand over her heart.

"…Lin…" Elphaba whispered before collapsing in Galinda's arms.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda screamed. She frantically began to shake Elphaba's limp body, trying to wake her up. She decided to try mouth-to-mouth again. She tried and tried, but nothing was working.

A knock at the door interrupted Galinda's thoughts. "It's open!" she shouted, not wanting to leave Elphaba's side.

The door opened and a girl in a wheelchair came in. "Galinda, I…" she suddenly stopped when she saw the green girl unconscious in Galinda's arms. "Is that…?"

Galinda nodded. "I don't know what happened. I didn't do anything, I swear! I was in the bathroom, getting ready, and I heard her coughing. I ran out and I saw her coughing up blood. Now, she's not breathing or moving."

"We need to do something!" the girl said, coming closer to the two women.

"Nessa, please go get someone. I don't care who they are. And hurry!" Galinda pleaded with her, trying to find Elphaba's pulse.

Nessa quickly nodded as she turned and hurried out the room. She returned a few minutes later with the nurse and Madame Morrible. The nurse quickly scooped Elphaba into her arms and ran out of the room. Nessa left, having been told by Morrible to get to class. Morrible stayed behind with Galinda.

"Madame Morrible, I swear, I have no idea what happened! I was getting ready. I tried to help, but –"

"Miss Galinda, please. I know that it's not your fault," Morrible said calmly.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about Miss Elphaba's medical condition. If she wants you to know, she will tell you. All I can say is that she has these… spells… if you will. If that ever happens again, you need to get help right away."

Galinda nodded violently. "Can I stay with Elphaba?"

"Well… I… if you can make up your work."

"I will! Thank you," Galinda smiled, giving the head a quick hug before running out of the room to the Infirmary.

* * *

Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes a few hours later. Her head was throbbing and her chest hurt. What happened to her?

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba slightly jumped when she heard the voice. "Galinda?" she asked, turning to face her. "W-Where am I?"

"In the Infirmary. Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so. What happened to me?"

"I don't know. You collapsed after coughing up blood."

"Oh."

"Has this happened before?"

Elphaba nodded. "I have this… illness, condition, whatever you want to call it. It's extremely rare and I got it as a baby. That's why I'm always tired. It weakens my muscles."

"Is there anything else you know about it?" Galinda asked, squirming in her seat a little.

"Well, only a few other people in Oz had it and died as a result. I know I'm going to be next, so –"

"What?"

"I'm going to die because of this illness. People think that I don't know, but I do. I can hear them talking about me."

"That's horrible!"

"It's not so bad. When I was little, I used to sneak downstairs and hear the doctor telling my father that I'm going to die. I would get really scared and start sobbing, triggering another… episode. Now that I'm older, I just accept it."

"There's no cure?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It's extremely rare. Doctors have never studied it before. They don't know where it comes from or how people get it. That's why my father babies me. He doesn't want to say goodbye to me. People don't want me to get upset over anything, so they just give me anything I want. It can be so annoying sometimes."

"Do you want to live?" Galinda asked, sinking deeper and deeper into Elphaba's world.

"Well, I don't want to die, but I don't want to live with this Oz awful illness."

"You're not going to die, Elphaba!"

"Its just a fact, Galinda. There's no other way around this cruel fate."

"There's got to be a way!"

"There isn't a way. Trust me, my father has summoned the best doctors in all of Oz. They all say the same thing. I'm eventually going to die and that's the end of the story."

"Elphie –"

"No. Please don't say that I'm not. This isn't the first time this happened to me."

"Elph –"

Elphaba closed her eyes, recalling the memory of her first major episode.

* * *

_"Papa! Watch me!" a seven-year-old Elphaba said, standing on her hands. A giddy smile lit up her face._

_"Elphaba!" the Wizard gasped. "Don't do that!" He ran over to Elphaba and placed her feet back on the floor._

_"Why? All of the other kids at school can do handstands," Elphaba questioned, tilting her head to the side._

_"Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick?" the Wizard asked, feeling her forehead._

_Elphaba pushed away from her father. "I'm fine, Papa. Why can't I do what all the other kids can do?"_

_"You're sick, sweetie. You need to focus on feeling better."_

_Tears filled Elphaba's eyes. She slowly felt her way to the stairs and walked up to her room._

_She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and began to cry. She didn't want to let her illness stop her from having a normal childhood._

_"Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, opening the door to Elphaba's room._

_ Elphaba looked up and saw the shadowy outline of her father approaching her._

_"I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just that… when you stand on your hands, it will make it harder for you to breathe properly. I love you and I want you to be safe."_

_"I wanna be like the other kids!" Elphaba cried._

_"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry," the Wizard said, rubbing Elphaba's shoulder._

_Elphaba suddenly stopped crying. Her hand flew to her chest as she slid off the bed._

_"Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, his voice full of fear._

_"Daddy… h-help m-m-me, p-p-pl-please," Elphaba begged, reaching a hand out to her father before collapsing._

_"Elphaba? ELPHABA!" the Wizard roared, scooping his daughter into his arms and running out of the room. "Fabala, please don't die. Stay with me! Please!" he begged as the carriage sped down the narrow streets of the Emerald City._

_Elphaba was rushed into the emergency room. She was in intensive care for a full week. When she finally opened her eyes, the Wizard let out a sigh of relief._

_"Daddy?" Elphaba asked, blindly reaching for her father's hand._

_"I'm here, Fabala. I'm here," the Wizard cooed, taking his daughter's hand and trying not to cry._

_"I love you," Elphaba whispered before falling asleep again._

_The Wizard made a silent vow with himself and with Elphaba that day. He was going to make sure that Elphaba lived._

* * *

Elphaba snapped out of her trance and searched for Galinda. She was asleep in the chair next to her. Elphaba reached for her and gently tapped her knee. Galinda awoke with a start and jumped out of her chair. Elphaba chuckled at her successful attempt to startle the blonde.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda playfully admonished, lightly whacking Elphaba's arm. "You should probably get some rest now," she said as she left the room.

"Wait!" Elphaba called her back. "What about makeover lessons?"

"You still want to do that?" Galinda asked, surprised.

Elphaba nodded.

"You need your rest."

"I feel fine. You're supposed to be helping me become popular, aren't you?"

"I never thought that I would hear you say that!"

"It's a surprise to me, too."

Galinda laughed as she pulled out her makeup bag, which she conveniently carries around with her _everywhere_. She quickly took out the blush and lipstick and applied it onto Elphaba's face.

"You look beautiful," Galinda said, giving Elphaba a quick hug. "Okay, I really have to go now. I promise to visit later on today. The next lesson will be on starting good conversations."

Elphaba smiled as she waved goodbye to Galinda.


	6. Proper Ploys When Talking to Boys

**Admit it, guys! You all sung the title of this chapter! Don't be ashamed! I did it too!**

* * *

Galinda returned to the Infirmary early the next morning to visit Elphaba. She slowly opened the door to Elphaba's room and saw that she was fast asleep. A small giggle escaped her lips as she sat down in the chair next to the bed, waiting for Elphaba to wake up.

"Galinda?" a small voice said a few minutes later. Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba gazing blankly at her, a confused expression on her face.

"Elphie, you're up!" Galinda chirped.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Elphaba asked, rising to her elbows.

"It's still early. I just wanted to come and visit you," Galinda smiled.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, looking down.

"You're welcome!" Galinda smiled, engulfing Elphaba in a hug.

"G-Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please get me a bucket?"

"Why do you need a –" Galinda didn't finish her sentence. Elphaba's hand flew to her mouth. Galinda ran into the bathroom and fetch the bucket for Elphaba. She returned to Elphaba just in time. Elphaba brought the bucket to her mouth and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Elphie," Galinda softly whispered, rubbing Elphaba's back.

Elphaba moaned as she leaned against her pillows. Galinda slowly slid her hand into Elphaba's.

"Please," Elphaba whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please stay with me," Elphaba said, tightening her grip on Galinda's hand.

"Of course," Galinda said as she sat on the bed next to Elphaba and rubbed her arm.

* * *

"Are you ready to return to class, Miss Elphaba?" the nurse asked when she came into the room a few hours later.

"Yes, I am," Elphaba answered.

"Elphie, are you sure? You have an episode yesterday and you were throwing up this morning. Maybe you should rest for another day," Galinda suggested.

"Galinda, I can't afford to miss any classes. I feel fine. Really."

"Okay," Galinda said as she helped Elphaba out of the bed and walked her back to the girls' dorm rooms.

"Elphaba –"

"Galinda, I feel fine," Elphaba said quickly, cutting the blonde off. Galinda decided to stop the conversation. Elphaba held her hairbrush in her hand, twirling it around her finger.

"Elphaba?"

"Galinda, can you…?"

"Sure!" Galinda chirped, knowing exactly what Elphaba wanted.

Elphaba sat at the edge of her bed and Galinda bounced behind her.

"You're hair is really pretty. I wish I had hair like yours," Galinda smiled, carefully brushing out Elphaba's long hair.

"Thanks, Galinda," Elphaba whispered, her gaze on the floor.

"Oh, that reminds me! I asked Fiyero to meet us at the café for today's lesson!"

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, Fiyero! He is so hunkified! You two would be perfect together!"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Your task is to start a conversation with Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus!"

"Oh, so that will be easy. Considering that I've never spoken to a boy in my life!"

"What about the boy who came with you?"

"Who? Colin? He doesn't count. He's my father's assistant. He had to come with me."

"Oh, Elphie! Don't worry about anything. I'll be there the whole time. You have nothing to worry about."

"I…I…"

"Please?"

"You're really good at convincing people to do what you want. I'll do it," Elphaba smiled.

"Yea!" Galinda squealed, wrapping her arms around Elphaba. "You're the bestest friend I've ever had!"

"Best," Elphaba corrected.

"Don't spoil the moment, Elphie! Bestest!" Galinda scolded.

"Call it whatever you want. Now, come on or we'll be late!" Elphaba said, starting for the door. Galinda followed her and they walked to breakfast.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Galinda said, playfully nudging Elphaba in the stomach as she walked to the café.

"Why do all of these meetings you set up for me happen in the café?" Elphaba questioned.

"Because the café is where people gather to socialize," Galinda explained.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this."

"And that's why I'm making you do this! You need to step out of your comfort zone."

"Alright," Elphaba said as Galinda opened the door for her and they walked in.

Elphaba was led to a table where she saw a male figure sitting.

"Fiyero, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, this is Fiyero," Galinda introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said, gently taking her hand.

Elphaba jerked her hand away and locked her hands together in front of her stomach.

"H-Hello," she whispered softly.

_She's shy_, Galinda mouthed, noticing the hurt expression on Fiyero's face.

Fiyero slowly nodded. "Shall we sit down?" he asked, feeling very awkward.

Galinda nodded and sat down next to Elphaba. Elphaba stared at the floor while Galinda tried to get Fiyero to start a conversation. After many head jerks and hand motions, Fiyero finally spoke up.

"So, you're the Wizard's daughter?" Fiyero chirped.

Galinda kicked his leg under the table. "Brainless!" she muttered.

Elphaba looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"What's it like?" Fiyero questioned.

"Like being royalty," Elphaba answered, wondering why Fiyero was asking such stupid questions. What did he think being the daughter of the Wizard of Oz would be like?

"Okay," Galinda interrupted, standing up. "This conversation is clearly going nowhere. So I'm leaving. Bye-bye!"

"Galinda!" Elphaba called, grabbing Galinda's arm and pulling her back.

"Yes, Elphie?"

"You said that you wouldn't leave!"

"You're right. I won't leave the café," Galinda said, walking to the farthest table from Elphaba and Fiyero and sitting down.

Elphaba decided that she would deal with Galinda later, but right now, she had to talk to Fiyero.

"I suppose Galinda wants us to have a conversation," Elphaba muttered.

"I suppose she does," Fiyero agreed, watching Galinda try to hide behind a menu.

"What should we talk about?" Elphaba asked, trying to make the most of the situation.

"Well, tell me about yourself."

"What's there to say?"

"Just say anything!"

"Like what?"

Fiyero leaned back in his chair and groaned. Galinda owed him big time for this.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to this. I'm not really a very social person."

"I've noticed," Fiyero replied dryly.

Elphaba made a small, giggling sound. Fiyero was shocked at first. Did Elphaba just… giggle?

"So, are you going to tell me anything about yourself?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, there's not really much to say. I was very sick as a child, and I still am."

"Sick?"

"I have this illness. Don't worry, it's not contagious. I'm always tired and constantly coughing."

"That's tragic!"

"It's not so bad. I'm going to die, and don't tell me that I'm not. I've heard enough of that from my father and Galinda! I've accepted my fate and I'm ready!"

"No one can ever be ready to die, Elphaba," Fiyero said, reaching for her hand. She immediately pulled away as soon as she felt his touch.

"I am."

"Is that why you don't talk to people? Is that why you shut them out?"

"Well, what if it is? It would save everyone a lot less heartache and pain!"

"You shouldn't think that way about yourself."

"Fiyero," Galinda said in a loud whisper. Fiyero looked over at the blonde and saw her sliding her hand across her neck, trying to get him to shut up. Fiyero got her message and decided to let the subject drop.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologized, looking down.

"Don't apologize, Elphaba. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Don't be," Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero studied Elphaba. Her long hair was neatly flowing down her back. Her dark, chocolate eyes kept a steady gaze on the floor. Her emerald green skin glowed in the light. Her mysterious personally made her more radiant. Fiyero leaned forward against the table. Elphaba, sensing his movements, looked up. When she felt something, or someone, pressing against her lips, she jerked away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Oz, he did it again! Every time Fiyero saw a girl he liked, he tried to kiss them on the first or second date. This wasn't even a formal date, and he was already trying to make a move on Elphaba.

"Sorry," he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Were you… kissing me?" Elphaba questioned, scooting away from the table.

Oh no, he knew he shouldn't have done that! Galinda was right! He was brainless!

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. Please don't run off. I won't do it again! I promise."

Elphaba stopped. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss. In all honesty, she loved it. It felt… exhilarating.

"I wasn't going to run away," Elphaba smiled. "In fact, could you... do it again?"

Fiyero's mouth dropped open. Elphaba had just asked him to kiss her again. That was so amazing!

"Sure," he agreed, kissing Elphaba again.

Galinda's heart melted from her seat away from the group. _Elphaba, you can thank me later!_ she smiled to herself.

"So, Elphaba, I know that this is a little soon, and that we just met, but… I really like you and um…" Why was this so hard for him? He had asked other girls to be his girlfriend before. Then again, Elphaba was not like other girls.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, waiting for the Prince to continue.

"Will you… say, um… maybe… hopefully… possibly…?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. Fiyero mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking, being so bold with Elphaba? Who knows what she was probably thinking this very second? Fiyero held his breath, waiting for the yelling, and possibly slapping, he knew was to follow.

"Is that normal?" Elphaba asked.

"Is what normal?" Fiyero questioned.

"Being a couple after a first date?"

"Well, being a couple is normal. It just doesn't happen this quickly. I really like you and I think you're really nice, sweet, intelligent –"

"Green."

"That too. But, that just makes you unique. It's special."

"Well, in that case, yes," she whispered.

"Really?" Fiyero asked, suddenly becoming excited.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. Their moment was followed by a loud giggle coming from the bubbly blonde.

"She's listening to us, isn't she?" Fiyero asked, glancing at Galinda.

"Well, she told me that she wouldn't leave," Elphaba smiled.

"You made her stay?"

"Well, in my defense, I was worried and scared about coming here. I'm not really used to being around other people."

Galinda bounced over to the couple and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. "You said yes! I'm so happy for both of you. Now we can all triple date!"

"Triple date?" Fiyero questioned.

"Of course! You and Elphie can go out on dates with me and Avaric, and Nessa and Bick!"

"Galinda, his name is Boq," Fiyero laughed.

"It is? How come no one told me? I've been calling him Bick this whole time!"

"Galinda, he's told you about a billion times," Fiyero said in between breaths.

"Oh, well then, Nessa and Boq," Galinda corrected herself.

"That sounds like fun," Fiyero smiled. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba snapped out of her daydream and nodded. "I guess that sounds like fun."

Galinda squealed and tightened her grip around Elphaba.

"Come on! We have so much to talk about!" Galinda said, gently tugging at Elphaba's arm until she stood up.

* * *

"What did he say? Was the kiss nice? Have you given each other nicknames yet?" Galinda bombarded her roommate with questions once they were back in their room.

"Galinda, slow down. He said that he really liked me. The kiss was extremely nice and no, we didn't give each other nicknames yet."

"Elphie, you need to give Fiyero a nickname. He's not making the first move because he thinks that you're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Commitment."

"Galinda, I'm not afraid. Plus, he's not asking me to marry him."

"So, then, you give him a nickname first."

"Like what?"

"Fifi!"

"Fifi?"

"Fifi!"

"That sounds too… perky!" Elphaba finally said.

"It's perfect!"

"It's a perfect nickname for you to call him. I need something that sounds more… me."

"Alright, you pick a name."

"What about… Yero?"

Galinda scrunched up her nose, which, fortunately, Elphaba didn't notice. "That sounds too… not perky."

"Well, excuse me! We can't all be bouncing, bubbly blondes!"

"HEY!"

"In that case, that's what I'll call Fiyero."

Galinda grabbed her pillow and whacked Elphaba in the face. Elphaba, who was stunned at first, quickly caught on to what Galinda was doing. She quickly grabbed her pillow and whacked Galinda. The two roommates were soon in a full-blown pillow fight, with little bits of pillow feathers flying everywhere.

"Thank you, Galinda," Elphaba said, calming down.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I never would have met Fiyero is it hadn't been for you."

"Anytime, Elphie! I'm so glad you're happy," Galinda smiled as she laid across Elphaba lap and played with her hair.


	7. Finding Out Secrets

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to the sound of someone crying.

"Galinda?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

Galinda continued to weep. Elphaba slowly got up and felt her way to Galinda bed. She stopped when she felt a bump, probably Galinda's shoulder.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked again, shaking the blonde awake.

"E-Elphie?" Galinda asked, choking back a sob.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elphaba asked, feeling the area in front of her and sitting down on Galinda's bed, careful not to sit on her.

"Mmhmm," Galinda sniffed.

"You were crying."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"Elphaba…"

"I just want to help. You've helped me so much, and now I want to return the favor."

"You're so sweet. I dreamt that Avaric broke up with me. It was so horrible. He said that he didn't love me anymore and that h-he h-h-hated m-me," Galinda said, breaking into another wave of sobs.

"Oh, Galinda," Elphaba said, pulling the blonde into a hug and rubbing her back. "That sounds awful!"

"It was!"

"It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!"

"I know."

"What do you do when you have bad dreams?" Galinda asked, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Well, my father used to tell me to think good thoughts. Like wild flowers and presents at Lurlinemas. But, that was when I was only three years old. Now, I can just deal with the nightmares."

"Did it work when you were three?" Galinda asked.

"Well, yes, but I was a child."

"Does it still work?"

Elphaba nodded. "If you really want it to."

"I'll try that!" Galinda smiled. "Thank you, Elphie!"

"You're welcome, Galinda," Elphaba smiled as she went back to her bed.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Elphaba asked a few hours later, when the sun was up.

"Better. You're suggestion really worked," Galinda said, leaning her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

The two girls quickly dressed and walked to breakfast.

"What's today's lesson going to be?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could teach you how to mingle with other girls."

"Didn't I already do that when we went shopping?"

"No, I mingled. You didn't want to socialize! But, all of that is going to change today. We are meeting Nessarose, the governor of Munchkinland's daughter, ShenShen, Milla, Pfannee, and many other girls for a social gathering."

"How fun!" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"I will be! Trust me!"

* * *

"Hello ladies!" Fiyero greeted the girls while they were on their way to Elphaba's mingling lesson.

"Hello, Fiyero! Elphaba has something that she wants to tell you!" Galinda announced, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Fiyero smiled.

"Galinda!" Elphaba scolded. She took a deep breath before addressing Fiyero. "Galinda has decided that it is time to give each other nicknames."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and Elphaba is going to go first!" Galinda smiled.

"You have a nickname for me?" Fiyero blushed.

"Yero," Elphaba said after Galinda nudged her in the ribs.

"I like it, Fae."

"Fae?"

"Yes. That's my cute pet name for you. Fae."

"I like it… Yero!"

"AWWW!" Galinda squealed. "That's so cute, Fifi!"

"Fifi?" Fiyero questioned.

"Yes, Fifi! That's my cute nickname for you! It's so perfect!"

Fiyero and Elphaba laughed, which confused the blonde tremendously.

"What?" Galinda asked, not appreciating her best friends laughing at her.

"Nothing," Elphaba chuckled.

"I'll let that slide, Elphaba, but just because we have to hurry to the café. Goodbye!" she said, waving to Fiyero as she grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her towards the café.

* * *

The mingling lesson was a huge success! Although Elphaba kept a steady gaze on the ground, didn't say more than ten words, and Galinda had to kick her multiple times under the table, it was a major improvement in Elphaba's life.

Elphaba's relationship with Fiyero also began to blossom. They would constantly meet to go out to dinner and to study together. Elphaba was beginning to fall in love with Fiyero. Galinda would sometimes have to pull the two apart. Although Galinda was slightly annoyed, she was so glad that Elphaba was happy for the first time in her life that nothing else mattered.

Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero were sitting under the tree that sunny afternoon after the lesson. Elphaba was giggling while Galinda weaved wild flowers into her long, raven hair.

"You're hair is really pretty," Galinda complimented her, gently placing a flower in her hand.

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed, sniffing the flower.

"Fiyero!" a voice called.

Fiyero looked up to see who called him. "Lemus!" he exclaimed, seeing his old childhood friend.

"Hello, Fiyero! Who's this?" Lemus asked, smiling at Elphaba.

"Oh, this is Galinda Upland," Fiyero said, gesturing to the blonde. "And… um… this is Elphaba…. my… um…" Fiyero stammered.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, wondering why Fiyero was stuttering.

"Fiyero, have you forgotten?" Lemus said, suddenly turning serious.

Fiyero bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't say anything aloud.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked again, suddenly becoming worried.

"Have I forgotten about what?" Fiyero asked, hoping to play it off cool.

"About Sarima."

"Who's Sarima?" Elphaba asked.

"Sarima is Fiyero's wife," Lemus explained.

"His wife?" Elphaba gasped, standing up.

"Elphaba, please let me explain," Fiyero said, shaking.

"There's nothing to explain! You're married and you're pretending to be my boyfriend?"

"Fae…"

"Don't call me that!" Elphaba spat.

"Elphie," Galinda said, trying to get Elphaba to calm down.

"And you!" Elphaba shouted, turning to face Galinda. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Elphie, no! I swear, I didn't know anything about this!" Galinda said, grasping Elphaba's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Elphaba shouted, jerking her hand away from Galinda's touch.

"Elphie, please," Galinda begged.

"No! Don't ever touch me again! Don't talk to me ever again!" Elphaba screamed, covering her ears. "I hate you! I hate both of you!"

"Fae, you don't mean that," Fiyero said softly, taking a small step towards Elphaba.

"I do! Did you think that just because I can't see what's directly in front of me means that I'm stupid? That I'm just some toy that you can play with?"

"Elphaba, no," Fiyero said. "I –"

"SHUT UP!" Elphaba roared. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate –" Elphaba suddenly stopped. She fell to her knees as she began to cough. One hand was pressed against the grass as the other one was curled up in a fist, covering her mouth.

"Elphie!" Galinda said, running to Elphaba's side.

"Get… away… from… me!" Elphaba gasped in the middle of her coughing fit.

"Elphaba, please let us help you," Fiyero said, kneeling in front of Elphaba. "Oh Oz," he gasped when he saw that Elphaba was coughing up blood.

"Get help!" Galinda shouted.

Fiyero nodded and ran to get help.

* * *

Fiyero and Galinda were waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. Elphaba had slipping into unconsciousness during the ambulance ride to the hospital.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" a man said, bursting through the doors.

Galinda and Fiyero turned around to see that it was the Wizard.

"Your Ozness," Galinda addressed the Wizard.

"Miss Upland, Master Fiyero," the Wizard said, taking a deep breath and calming down. "Is Elphaba alright?"

"We don't know. She's in the examining room right now," Galinda said calmly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were sitting outside and she started coughing," Fiyero explained.

Galinda looked at him. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the full truth.

"Oh, Fabala!" the Wizard said, blinking back tears.

"Your Ozness, let's just hope for the best," Galinda said in a forced comforting voice.

"You're right, Miss Upland," the Wizard smiled.

"Your Ozness?" the nurse said, coming up behind the group.

"How's Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, about to cling to the nurse's every word.

"I'm so sorry," the nurse whispered, looking down. "But Miss Elphaba has died."

* * *

**Now, before you all virtually kill me, answer this question; Do you honestly think that I would kill Elphaba, in a multi-chapter that's not finished yet, without having a plan? The answer to that question better be "No"! Please don't have me for this chapter! A happier chapter is coming up next! I promise!**


	8. The Magic of Friendship

"What?" the Wizard asked as her words sank in.

"I'm terribly sorry," the nurse whispered. "We did everything that we could, but we couldn't save her."

"Fabala," the Wizard sobbed.

"No," Galinda whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she?" the Fiyero asked.

"Room 10," the nurse answered.

The Wizard didn't waste a second. He ran past the nurse and into the room. "Elphaba?" he asked when he entered the room.

Elphaba was lying in the bed, her arms on top of the bed sheets. Her long hair was neatly tucked behind her ears. Her face was expressionsless, but she looked peacefully asleep.

"Oh, Fabala!" the Wizard cried, running up to his daughter and grabbing her hand. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Galinda and Fiyero were patiently waiting outside the room for the Wizard to come out. After a few minutes, the Wizard came out of the room, his eyes red and swollen and tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Your Ozness," Galinda whispered.

The Wizard nodded and walked away.

"Should we go in?" Fiyero asked, determined not to let a girl see him cry.

"I think we should."

Galinda and Fiyero slowly walked into the room. Galinda ran to her best friend's side and gripped her hand.

"She feels so cold," Galinda cried.

"This is all my fault," Fiyero muttered.

"You were married! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was an arranged marriage. I was seven years old! I never cared anything for Sarima! I was truly in love with Elphaba."

"You still could have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Fiyero sniffed, slowly walking up to Elphaba and kissing her forehead. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Fiyero left the room, leaving the two friends to say their final goodbyes.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda cried, remembering the final words Elphaba spoke to her and Fiyero.

_I hate you!_

_Get away from me!_

_Don't touch me!_

_SHUT UP!_

Those words stung Galinda's heart. Her Elphie was dead and it was her fault. She was just trying to help, and she ended up making everything worse.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help you and I ended up killing you. Please believe me when I say that I didn't know Fiyero was married. He told me that it was an arranged marriage. He really cares for you. Please forgive us."

Galinda gripped Elphaba's hand as she continued to sob. Small swirls of pink and green danced around their hands, but Galinda didn't notice them at first.

Galinda's tears fell onto Elphaba's face. She opened her eyes and saw the swirls of magic.

"What's happening?" she panicked.

Elphaba's fingers slowly began to move in her hand.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked hopefully. "Elphie, can you hear me?"

Elphaba moaned. She continued to wiggle her fingers.

"Elphaba, please open your eyes! Please wake up!" Galinda begged, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

A short gasp and Elphaba's eyes slowly opened.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, gently wrapping Elphaba into a hug.

Elphaba violently pushed Galinda away from her. "Get… away!"

"Elphaba?"

"Get away from me!"

"Elphaba, I…"

"Go away! I don't want you in here! I never want to see you again!"

"Elphaba, please, Fiyero and I are so sorry!"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Elphaba shouted at Galinda, slapping her hand away and turning her back to her.

"I'm sorry," Galinda whispered as she left the room.

Galinda walked back to the waiting room, where the Wizard and Fiyero were sitting on the couch. Fiyero was rubbing small circles on the Wizard's back, trying to comfort him.

"Your Ozness," Galinda said, forcing a smile onto her face. The Wizard looked up at her, his breathing rigid.

"Yes, Miss Galinda?" he choked up a sob.

"Elphaba is alive," Galinda smiled.

"What?" Fiyero asked, standing up.

"She's alive."

"How?"

"I don't know. I was in the room with her and suddently I felt her fingers move. She's alive," Galinda explained.

The Wizard brushed past Galinda and into Elphaba's room, closely followed by Fiyero.

"Fiyero, no!" Galinda said, pulling Fiyero back.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"Elphaba doesn't want to see us," Galinda sniffed.

"Why not?"

"She hates us. She never wants to see us again."

"How do you know?" Fiyero asked, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

Galinda looked away. "She told me. When she woke up. She yelled at me and told me that she never wanted to see us again."

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero said, sobbing on Galinda's shoulder.

* * *

"Fabala?" the Wizard asked, slowly stepping into the room.

"Daddy?" Elphaba whispered, turning around to face her father.

"You're alive!" the Wizard exclaimed.

"Oh, Daddy," Elphaba cried as her father engulfed her into a hug. "I don't want to go back to Shiz. Please take me home."

"Why not?" the Wizard asked, gently pulling away to look down on his daughter.

"I don't want to go back. Please take me home!"

"What happened?"

"Please!" Elphaba begged, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Elphaba," the Wizard cooed, wiping a stray tear from Elphaba's cheek. "We'll go home."

"Can we go home now?" Elphaba pleaded.

The doctor walked through the door. "Miss Elphaba, it's true. You're alive," he smiled.

"May I take Elphaba home today?" the Wizard asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Well… I… of course," the doctor said, filling out the release papers.

The Wizard helped Elphaba out of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her walk.

"Are Galinda and Fiyero still here?" Elphaba asked her father while they were in the waiting area.

"No, they left. Did you want to talk to them?"

"No," Elphaba said simply, looking down.

The Wizard decided not to question his daughter further, afraid that he would upset her more.

"Alright, it's time to go," he said, gently taking Elphaba's hand and walked her to the carriage.

* * *

"I need to see her! I need to tell her how I feel!" Fiyero exclaimed to Galinda as he paced in an empty classroom.

"Fiyero, I want to talk to her, too. But she doesn't want to see us. She hates us!" Galinda said, trying to finish her essay.

"We need to do something!"

"I need to finish my essay!"

"Do you even care about her?"

Galinda suddently stopped writing and put her pen down. She slowly turned around to face the Prince. "Listen here, Tigulaar! I care about Elphaba! I didn't know that you were married because you didn't tell me. When I said that I was going to introduce you to my friend, I meant that I was going to set you two up, because you two would have been perfect together! Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about Elphaba! I care about her more than I care about the many pink items in my wardrobe… and that's saying something!"

"Galinda, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," Fiyero apologized.

Galinda slowly deflated. "It's okay, Fiyero. I know that you are really upset."

"I'm going to visit her," Fiyero said after a long and awkward silence.

"Say what now?"

"I'm going to visit her."

"How?"

"I'm taking a carriage to the Emerald City Palace!"

"Elphaba doesn't want us to visit her!"

"I don't care! I need to speak with her. I need to tell her the truth."

"Fine. But if you come back scarred, mentally and physically, don't blame me!"

"Thank you!" Fiyero said as he ran out the room and caught the next carriage to the Emerald City.

* * *

The carriage ride was long and boring. Fiyero couldn't stop thinking about Elphaba. What was he going to say to her? How would she respond? Hopefully she wouldn't give him the slap of no return, even though he knew that he deserved it.

He finally reached the heart of the Emerald City, where the palace was located. He gulped, hoping that Elphaba would agree to see him. He knocked three times and the door opened, revealing the Wizard.

"Ah, Master Fiyero, how nice of you to stop by!" the Wizard smiled, allowing Fiyero into the palace.

"Your Ozness," Fiyero said, shaking the Wizard's hand. "I have come to talk to Elphaba.

"She's up in her room," the Wizaid said, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Papa?" a voice asked. The Wizard looked up to see Elphaba slowly making her way down the steps. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's me. Fiyero," Fiyero said, walking up to Elphaba.

Elphaba suddently stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and speak to you."

"There's nothing to say!"

"At least let me explain myself."

"No!"

"Elphaba," the Wizard interjected, placing a hand on Elphaba's quivering shoulder. "I think that it would be best if you talked to Fiyero. He looks like he has something important to say."

"He'd better," Elphaba muttered, motioning for Fiyero to follow her up to her room. Fiyero looked back at the Wizard, a worried look on his face. The Wizard shrugged his shoulders and went back to his office.

"Are you coming?" Elphaba asked when she didn't hear Fiyero's footsteps behind her.

Fiyero bit his lip, absolutely sure that he wouldn't make it out of the palace alive.

* * *

"Start talking!" Elphaba commanded as they entered her room and closed the door.

"Shouldn't we turn the lights on first?" Fiyero asked.

"It doesn't make a difference to me," Elphaba growled.

_Oz_, Fiyero thought. _If I want Elphaba to accept my apology, I have to stop insulting her._

"I'm sorry," Fiyero apoligized, leaving the lights off.

He heard Elphaba walk over to her bed and sit down. He slowly and quietly flipped on the light switch, illumanating the room.

"Well?" Elphaba asked, looking up. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me? Or did you just come here to annoy me?"

Fiyero bit back his urge to sass Elphaba. "I wanted to come here to apologize. I should have told you that I was married."

"Yes, you should have!"

"It was an arranged marriage. I was seven years old. I never loved Sarima and she never loved me! You're the only girl I've ever really had feelings for."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"I came all the way here, didn't I?" Fiyero asked, about to lose it.

"Galinda made you come here, didn't she?"

"Actually, no, she didn't! She tried to convince me otherwise! But I knew that I had to come here and apologize to you. I know that you have a hard life –"

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Elphaba interrupted.

"And I understand how hard it must be for you," Fiyero said, acting as though he wasn't just interrupted. "Elphaba, Galinda and I want to help you. We want to be your friends. We never meant to hurt you. We love and care about you!"

"Just leave!"

"Excuse me?" Fiyero asked, stunned that Elphaba wasn't even listening to him.

"Get out!" Elphaba said, picking up her pillow and throwing it at Fiyero.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Fiyero asked, picking up the pillow and slamming it into Elphaba's lap.

"SHUT UP AND GET LOST!" she screamed at him.

"You know," Fiyero said in a dangerously low tone. "I came all the way here from Shiz University, a rather long carriage ride, I can assure you. I come here, hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and Galinda for what happened. Galinda brought you back to life and this is how you repay her?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, shocked by what Fiyero was saying.

"One minute, you were dead and Galinda is alone in the room with you. The next thing we know, Galinda comes running out of the room, exclaiming that you are alive!"

"Fiyero… I," Elphaba stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I said what I came here to say. I will now take my leave and go back to Shiz. Goodbye!" Fiyero yelled, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Fiyero, wait!" Elphaba exclaimed, calling him back.

"No! You wanted me to leave your life forever and I will! I will obey your wishes to never see me or hear from me ever again!" Fiyero said as he started for the door.

"Fiyero, please, come back!" Elphaba cried, reaching out towards Fiyero.

She heard the door slam shut and she closed her eyes. Fiyero was gone.

"Galinda brought me back to life?" she asked herself. "She must have. Oz, I feel awful."

She brought her legs to her chest and cried. She had just chased away the two people she could ever call true friends.

* * *

**I told you guys that I wouldn't kill Elphaba without a plan!**


	9. Friends Again

**Hello everyone. This is my update in honor of Wicked's 10 Anniversary, which is today, October 30, 2013! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba continued to sob for the rest of the evening. The Wizard slowly walked up to her room and softly knocked on the door.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked, wiping her face.

"Elphaba, are you alright? What happened with Fiyero? He just stormed out of here a few hours ago," the Wizard asked, entering the room and sitting on the bed next to Elphaba.

"Galinda brought me back to life," Elphaba muttered, more to herself than to the Wizard.

"What?" he asked.

"She brought me back to life. I don't know how she did it, but it worked. I treated her and Fiyero like dirt. Now, I've chased them away."

"Don't cry, Fabala," the Wizard whispered, pulling Elphaba close to him for a hug.

"I have to go back to Shiz. I have to make this right with them," Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, you just got out of the hospital. Maybe you should rest for a while."

"I can't. I need to make this right. Right now!"

"Elphaba –"

"Please!" Elphaba begged her father. "I have to make this right with them."

"Alright," the Wizard smiled, kissing her forehead. "You and Colin can leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you," Elphaba said, leaning against her father's chest. She knew that she had to apologize to Galinda and Fiyero. She just hoped that they would listen to her.

* * *

Galinda, Avaric and Fiyero were sitting in the café. Fiyero felt very out of place with Galinda and Avaric.

"I'm sorry about Elphaba," Avaric said, having heard the whole story told to him by his girlfriend.

"It's all my fault," Fiyero muttered.

"No, it's my fault too," Galinda said, picking at her salad.

"I just wish there was something that we could do for her," Avaric said.

"Me too," Galinda whispered.

"Do you think she'll ever come back to us?" Fiyero asked.

"I doubt it," Galinda murmured.

"What if she does?"

"You can talk to her. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Miss Elphaba?" Colin said as he walked Elphaba to her dorm room.

Elphaba nodded. "I have to do this, Colin. Plus, I've missed so many classes."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for a while longer?" Colin persisted, opening the door for Elphaba.

"Colin!" Elphaba scolded.

"Sorry," Colin said, taking a step back.

Elphaba slowly relaxed. "I'm fine."

"Elphaba, you were dead!"

"And that's the reason I have to do this. Galinda brought me back to life… somehow… and I treated her like dirt. I need to make it up to her, and to Fiyero."

"Okay," Colin said, giving Elphaba a goodbye hug and leaving the room.

Elphaba took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. She was scared of meeting Galinda. Scared of what Galinda would say to her. Would she still want to be her friend?

Elphaba didn't get a lot of time to mull over these thoughts because Galinda burst through the door.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, turning to face her.

Galinda stared at her roommate. She didn't know whether she should run up to her and hug her or get out of the room. She just stood there, frozen in place like a statue.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked again, standing up. "I know you're there." She slowly walked towards the door, her arm stretched out in front of her, reaching for Galinda's hand.

She found Galinda's arm and slid her hand down to grasp Galinda's hand. Galinda pulled her hand away from Elphaba.

"No," Galinda whispered.

"Galinda, I…"

"No!" Galinda shouted, locking her gaze with Elphaba's.

"Galinda, please listen to me!"

"What are you doing back here?" Galinda asked, more harshly than she intended.

"I wanted to come back. I wanted to talk to you. Fiyero told me what happened and…"

Elphaba never got to finish her sentence because Galinda stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called after her. She stumbled to the door and threw it open. "Galinda!" she called down the hallway, hoping that the blonde would return to her.

Elphaba lowered her head when she realized that Galinda wasn't coming back. She had chased away her best friend. She needed some fresh air. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the room. She slid her hand against the wall until she found herself outside.

Elphaba slowly walked the quiet grounds of Shiz. She had to clear her head. Maybe she would even find Galinda and Fiyero and be able to talk to them. While she was walking, she almost tripped over something and stumbled forward. Regainning her balance, she turned around and slowly extended her hand. She felt the rough bark under her fingers and it suddently dawned on her where she was. This was the tree where it all went downhill for her. The tree where she was sitting happily while her best friend played with her hair. The tree where she found out the truth about the boy she loved. The tree where the attack that briefly ended her life started. She brushed all of those bad memories out of her head as she slid down the trunk of tree. She took out a book from her bag, pretending to be occupied.

* * *

"I honestly don't know what to do, Fiyero," Galinda complained as she walked back to the dorms with him. "What is wrong with her? First, she can't stand us, and now she wants us to come back."

"Galinda, try thinking about this from Elphaba's point of view. What would you do if you were very sick, had everyone taking care of you, never had a true friend in your life, finally get a boy to like you and find out that he's married, having a violent episode that ended up taking your life and having your best friend bring you back?"

"I would thank my friend and swear that I would never release her from the hug I would be giving her, instead of pushing her away!"

"Really?" Fiyero asked.

"Okay, maybe I would still be a little angry about the whole 'my boyfriend is married' thing, but I would still be grateful."

"Do you even know how you did it?"

"No. I was just holding her hand, crying my eyes out. I open my eyes and she's alive, pushing me away from her and telling me to leave her alone."

"And?" Fiyero asked, sensing that the blonde was going to say more.

"And then…" Galinda stopped, seeing someone sitting under a tree. "Is that… Elphaba?"

Fiyero followed Galinda'a gaze and saw Elphaba crying under the tree. "Fae," he whispered, running up to her and grabbing her hand.

"F-Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, looking up at Fiyero.

"It's me," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero! I'm so, so sorry!" Elphaba sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shh!" Fiyero whispered in her ear, stroking her long, raven hair. "It's okay, Fae. Don't cry. It's okay. Here," he said, helping Elphaba to her feet. "It's getting chilly. Let's get you back inside."

He looked over his shoulder at Galinda, telling her to follow him as he led Elphaba back to her room.

"How did you get out there?" Fiyero asked once the three returned to the room.

"I was looking for you and Galinda. I had to apologize for everything that happened," Elphaba said as Fiyero guided her to her bed.

She sat down on the bed and Fiyero sat next to her. Galinda stood off at a distance. She wasn't ready to talk to Elphaba just yet.

"Elphaba, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you because I had no control over it. It was an arranged marriage. I hated it. I wanted to be with you."

"I should have listened and been more understanding," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "All of this could have been avoided."

Fiyero planted a gentle kiss on Elphaba's lips. "None of this is your fault, Fae. It's fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero took her hand and nodded. "Really. I have to go now. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Elphaba responded.

"Good. I'll see you later," Fiyero said, squeezing her hand. He gave Galinda a _You better be nice to her or else!_ look and left the room.

Galinda narrowed her eyes and scowled at the green girl. Her facial expression slowly softened when she saw the hurt look on Elphaba's face. Elphaba's head was lowered and her hands were neatly folded in her lap. She looked so confused and lost without her friends. Galinda couldn't take it anymore. She approached Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her.

Elphaba jumped, startled by the bed sinking.

"Galinda?" she asked, feeling Galinda slip her hand into her own.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," Galinda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Galinda, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was pushing you away from me, even though you help me, in more ways than one. And you brought me back to life. How did you do that?" Elphaba asked, shifting her weight.

"I don't know. But I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

A small smile tugged one the ends of Elphaba's lips. "I am feeling better. Thank you."

Galinda leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Does this mean that we're friends again?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

"You want to be friends again?" Galinda asked, sitting up straight to look at Elphaba.

"I was hoping that you could forgive me and that we could start over," Elphaba said, smiling at Galinda.

"I would love that, Elphie! I would really love that!"

Elphaba pulled Galinda in for a hug. The two friends stayed like that for a while, slowly breathing in sync with the each other.

"Thank you," Elphaba said after a while.

"What for?" Galinda asked.

"For helping me and for somehow bringing me back here. Everyone was right. I'm not ready to die."

"Elphie, you don't have to be strong all the time," Galinda said, wiping a stray tear that fell down Elphaba's cheek.

"I know. It's just that, when I don't show any weakness, people act… more normal around me."

"I understand," Galinda whispered.

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled, taking the blonde's hand and squeezing it.


	10. Pushing Forward

**Elphaba'sGirl – Her vision is shadowy. She can see shadows and basic shapes. Hope this clears things up… hopefully. And her illness is incurable. Sorry!**

* * *

Elphaba went to sleep peacefully that night. She had Galinda and Fiyero back in her life. And she was never going to let them go again.

However, the next morning only brought pain for Elphaba. As soon as she woke up, she felt sore. Her whole body ached. Her head was throbbing. An uncomfortably painful feeling in the middle of her back caused her to jerk up into a sitting position, her muscles immediately regretting it.

"Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed, looking over at her roommate, wondering why Elphaba had screamed.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called, clutching her sheets for dear life.

"I'm here, Elphie. I'm here," Galinda said, running to Elphaba bed. She started to rub small circles on Elphaba's back, but Elphaba pulled away.

"No," she whimpered.

"What?" Galinda asked, confused.

"T-There's a r-rash on m-my back," Elphaba managed to stutter, despite the pain she was feeling.

Galinda slowly lifted up Elphaba nightdress. She gasped when she saw an angry, red rash across the middle of Elphaba's back.

"Sweet Oz," she muttered.

"T-There's c-cream in t-t-the bathroom," Elphaba said, her breathing becoming rigid.

Galinda ran into the bathroom and found the rash cream. She ran back to Elphaba and quickly applied the cream onto her back. When Galinda was finished, Elphaba took a deep breath and slumped back against her pillows.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Galinda lifted her hand to feel Elphaba's forehead. "Elphaba, you have a fever," she said, running to open a window.

"No, please don't open the windows! It's freezing in here!" Elphaba protested, rising on her elbows.

"Fresh air is best for a cold," Galinda reported. "You need to get some rest."

"Galinda –"

"Now, I know you don't like it when people do everything for you, but this is different. You're sick, and after everything that's happened, I don't want to see you in this much pain."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at that. "I know you mean well."

"I do."

"But you can't miss classes."

"And I can't leave you here all by yourself."

Elphaba opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. She knew that Galinda couldn't leave her alone. What if she needed something?

"Okay," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda smiled. She had won the first battle of the wills.

* * *

Galinda continued to take care of Elphaba by bringing her soup, tea, and by rubbing the cream on her back.

"Elphaba, I brought you some tea," Galinda said one morning, sitting next to Elphaba on her bed.

"I'm not thirsty," Elphaba sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Elphaba, you really should try to get something in your stomach," she said, carefully placing the cup into Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba sighed, but obeyed the blonde. She quickly and quietly drank the tea. Galinda felt her forehead, frowning because it was still very warm.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, taking the cup from Elphaba and placing it on the nightstand.

"I'm fine. I just feel so tired and… weak," Elphaba admitted.

"It's okay to feel weak once in a while," Galinda smiled.

Elphaba weakly nodded and went back to sleep. Galinda was worried. She had already lost her Elphie once, and she brought her back. But she didn't know how she did it, or if she could do it again. She couldn't bear to lose her again.

* * *

Elphaba grew weaker every day. Every morning, Galinda would wake up at the crack of dawn just to make sure that Elphaba was still breathing. She would constantly bring her food and water. Some days, Elphaba didn't have enough strength to move, so Galinda would just sit next to Elphaba and gently squeeze her hand. She wanted to do everything for her, but there was only so much that she could do.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

Elphaba pushed herself up against the back on her bed. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired."

Elphaba grasped her best friend's hand. "I know you, Galinda. Go to sleep. I feel fine. Actually, I'm starting to feel much better."

Galinda looked down at her roommate. Elphaba was gazing up at her, a small smile playing on the ends of her lips.

"Alright, if it would make you happy. Are you sure you're okay?" Galinda asked, climbing back into her bed.

"It would. And I am," Elphaba smiled, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Galinda to wake up. She felt much better. The rash on her back was gone, but her muscles were still weak. She smiled when she heard Galinda's sheets rustle and covered her mouth to yawn.

"Elphaba, you're up," Galinda said, a sleepy smile on her face.

Elphaba laughed. "Good morning, Galinda."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Galinda slid out of her bed and walked over to Elphaba's bed. She gently placed her hand on Elphaba's forehead.

"Well, your fever is gone."

"And I have you to thank."

Galinda jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba.

"Glin…" Elphaba whispered, signaling that Galinda's grip was too tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda said, immediately letting go.

Elphaba gave Galinda a weak smile and looked down. "I… I'm sorry."

"No, it not your fault. You're still weak," she said. "I'll get you some breakfast."

Galinda ran out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of hot oatmeal.

"Galinda, I'm really not hungry right now," Elphaba said, scooting away from her.

"Elphie, you need to eat something to get your strength back," Galinda insisted.

Elphaba shook her head and pushed the bowl away. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Elphaba."

"Galinda, I told you. I'm not –"

Galinda quickly spooned the hot cereal into Elphaba's mouth, catching her by surprise.

"Gotcha!" Galinda smirked.

Elphaba swallowed the oatmeal. It tasted wonderful. Galinda put the rest of the bowl in Elphaba's lap and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Come on, Elphaba! You can do it!" Galinda called from across the room.

"I can't!" Elphaba said, almost crying. "This is the third time you're asking me to do this this week."

"Yes, you can, Elphaba. You're strong enough now. Just walk towards me."

Elphaba shook her head.

Ever since Elphaba gained most of her strength back, Galinda has been making her walk around. She was never able to stand for more than a few minutes without getting tired. Today was the day Galinda dedicated to helping Elphaba walk.

"Elphaba, you're not going to fall or trip over anything. I'm right here. I'm not going to move."

Elphaba looked up at her roommate. Her expression slowly softened as she took a deep breath. Slowly, she slid her right foot forward. Throwing her hands out in front of her, her left foot slowly slid forward.

Galinda smiled, silently encouraging Elphaba to continue.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, fear laced in her voice.

"I'm right here. Keep going!"

Elphaba continued to make her way to Galinda. Galinda stretched out her arm towards her. When Elphaba's searching hand found Galinda's, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it!" Galinda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Elphaba returned the hug. "Thank you!"

"I knew you could do it!"

Elphaba gently released her friend and slowly walked to her bed. She sat down with a huff. Galinda became worried. Was she pushing Elphaba too hard.

"You're not pushing me too hard," Elphaba said, as if reading Galinda's mind.

"How did you know –?"

"I know you," Elphaba smiled. "And I know that you're worrying about me."

Galinda didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make it seem like she was pitying her.

"It's just that," Elphaba started. "No one has ever pushed me to do something. They always gave in to whatever I wanted. It made me feel…"

"Helpless?" Galinda finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Elphaba, I care about you."

"I know you do. I'm just…"

"It's okay," Galinda said, gently rubbing Elphaba's arm. "Take all the time you need."


	11. Comfort in the Storm

**GUYS! I bought tickets to see Wicked ON my birthday, Wednesday December 11****th****! That's right! I'm going to see Wicked on a school night! I'm a rebel! Now, enough ranting! It's new chapter time!**

* * *

A storm was raging through Shiz. Elphaba was sleeping peacefully, until she heard the rumble of the thunder. She shot up in her bed, to afraid to scream. She heard the thunder again and shuddered.

Galinda, also hearing the thunder, awoke from her slumber. She looked over at Elphaba, who was quietly whimpering and rocking back and forth in her bed. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the crying girl. Slowly, she reached out her arm and lightly touched Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba, feeling someone touch her arm, jumped away.

"Elphie, it's just me," Galinda said.

"I'm sorry, Galinda. Did I wake you?" Elphaba asked, slowly calming down.

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep anyway. Not with this storm."

Another rumble of thunder shook the room. Elphaba yelped and Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh! It's okay. You're safe in here," Galinda whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that… I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"Why?" Galinda asked, quirking her head to the side.

"They're just so… loud."

Galinda placed a comforting hand on Elphaba's lap. She knew exactly why Elphaba wouldn't like loud noises. Now she knew why Elphaba didn't like to be around a lot of people at once. She couldn't imagine not being able to see the pretty wild flowers that bloom in the spring, or the cute boys that walked around Shiz, or the many tints, tones and shades of pink the blonde had in her closet, or even what was directly in front of her. She couldn't imagine what Elphaba had to go through everyday.

"I admire you," Galinda said after a while.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Because you're so strong. You probably have the hardest life in Oz, yet you keep going. I never would have been able to make it this far if I were you."

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm glad I'm the role model of at least one person."

"You are. I wish that I could be as brave and strong as you are."

Elphaba laughed, considering that she was cowering in fear over a storm and she was still very tired. "I'm not brave or strong, but thank you."

"You are!"

"Okay!" Elphaba smiled. "I guess I am!"

"Thank you," Galinda said in a satisfied tone.

The girls heard another rumble of thunder. Elphaba jumped and Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"It's so loud," Elphaba cried in fear.

"It's okay, Elphie," Galinda whispered, slowly rocking the green girl in her arms.

* * *

"Elphie, you got a letter!" Galinda said, jumping onto her roommate's bed.

"Hmm?" Elphaba asked, snapping out of her gaze.

"It's a letter from the Emerald City Palace!" Galinda said, admiring the green paper. "It's from your father! He's throwing a birthday party for you over the break and wants you to come home. Oh! A party!"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't want a party."

"Why not? Parties are fun! There's cake and presents and dancing and -"

"I had a birthday party when I turned thirteen because it's a tradition. I didn't really have any friends, so only government officials were there. I was never more terrified in my life."

"Why were you so scared?"

"I don't know. There were so many people there and I just… I don't like it when a lot of people are around me at once."

Galinda didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that Elphaba wasn't a social person, but a party at the Emerald City Palace sounded fun.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked. "Galinda?" she asked again, fearing that Galinda left her. "Galinda!"

"Y-Yes?" Galinda asked, blinking her eyes. "Shall I write back and say you don't want one?"

Elphaba's gaze dropped to the floor. "Well, I kind of want a party."

The smile that was on Galinda's face returned.

"It does sound like fun," Elphaba continued.

"YEA!" Galinda exclaimed, bounding up and down on the bed. "And you can invite our friends to come."

"I would like that," Elphaba giggled, neatly crossing her legs underneath her.

"Let's make a list," Galinda said, running to get her clipboard and bouncing back to the bed. "First, there's me. And Fiyero. And Nessa. Anyone else?"

"I think that's it."

"Great!" Galinda said, leaping off of the bed. "Oh, and Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want a party?"

Elphaba looked up at Galinda in shock.

"Because," Galinda continued. "I don't want you having a birthday party that you don't want just to make me happy."

"I do want a party. I just want it to be a small one. With just you, Fiyero and Nessa."

"Why don't you tell your father? I'm sure he'll understand."

"C-Can you write to him… for me?" Elphaba asked shakily.

"Sure!" Galinda said, giving Elphaba a quick hug before returning to her desk to write the letter.

* * *

"Elphaba, come on! Hurry up! Fiyero and Nessa are waiting for us!" Galinda called, banging on the door to the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" Elphaba huffed. She came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue dress that flowed down to her knees.

"Elphieeeeeeeeee!" Galinda wined.

"Alright, I'm ready," Elphaba smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Galinda exclaimed, grabbing Elphaba's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Galinda, slow down! It's not like they're going to leave without us!" Elphaba said.

"They might? Who knows? We were supposed to be there half an hour ago!"

Elphaba relaxed as she and Galinda left the building.

"Sorry we're late!" Galinda said as the two girls approached Fiyero and Nessa.

"Finally!" Nessa exclaimed.

"We thought that you would never get here!" Fiyero exclaimed, locking Elphaba in a passionate kiss.

"There will be plenty of time for that in the carriage! Let's go!" Galinda said, pulling Elphaba towards the carriage, leaving Fiyero to help Nessa.

"Oh! I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Galinda exclaimed, bouncing in her seat next to Nessa.

"Me too!" Nessa chirped.

Elphaba smiled and leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming with me," Elphaba smiled, closing her eyes to take a nap.

A gunshot snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked, waking up with a start.

"Get down!" Galinda said, helping Nessa to the floor of the carriage. Elphaba and Fiyero also slid out of their seats and Fiyero wrapped a protective arm around Elphaba.

The gunshots grew louder and louder until they were rights outside the carriage.

"Is the Wizard's daughter in there?" a gruff voice asked.

The driver didn't answer as the ruffians pounded against the side of the carriage, scaring the green off of Elphaba.

"Make them stop," she quietly begged Fiyero.

"Shh," Fiyero whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Elphaba nodded as she buried her head in Fiyero's chest. Galinda and Nessa were also shaking.

Another gunshot sounded and the driver screamed. Elphaba tightened her grip on Fiyero.

"Halt!" a voice shouted. "In the name of the Wizard!"

"That name means nothing to us!" the first voice said.

The man ran to the carriage and knock out the ruffians with the butt of his gun. Galinda slowly peaked out the window and saw a guard with an Emerald City uniform. A palace guard.

"It's okay now," Galinda announced, gently prying Nessa off of her. "They're gone."

"Who were they?" Nessa asked, still very afraid.

"I don't know," Fiyero answered, still holding Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" the guard called.

"Colin?" Elphaba asked, recognizing the voice.

"Come on! We need to leave now!" Colin said, opening the door of the carriage and taking Elphaba hand.

"Sweet Oz," Galinda muttered, turning around and seeing the driver, unmoving on the ground.

Colin was running through the forest to the palace with Elphaba clinging to his arm and Fiyero, Nessa, and Galinda struggling to keep up.

"Colin, what's going on? Who were they?" Elphaba asked, almost tripping over a tree root.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the palace," Colin said, catching her before she fell.

"What a way to start a vacation," Fiyero huffed, pushing Nessa's wheelchair over the rough terrain.

"You said it," Galinda huffed, tripping over her obnoxiously high heels.

The group quickly reached the palace. Colin shoved the door open and everyone hurried inside.

"Elphaba!" the Wizard exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Papa," Elphaba cried onto her father's shoulder. "Who were those people who attacked us?"

"Ruffians looking to stir up trouble," the Wizard answered, ushering Elphaba and her friends into the parlor.

"Why are they trying to cause trouble?" Fiyero asked.

"They are trying to overthrow me," the Wizard said in a low voice so Elphaba wouldn't hear him. He slowly looked over at Elphaba, who seemed to be off in her own little world.

"But why did they attack us?" Nessa asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just glad you all got here safely."

"Come on, everyone! We have a birthday to celebrate!" Galinda said, sitting on the couch next to Elphaba and squeezing her hand.

"Galinda, my birthday isn't for another three days," Elphaba smirked.

"Stop ruining the moment!" Galinda playfully admonished.

Elphaba laughed, glad that she and her friends and family were safe.

* * *

_BOOM!_

"AH!" Elphaba screamed, sitting up in her bed. Oz, how she hated thunderstorms.

"Elphie!" Galinda called, running into Elphaba's room.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba cried, ashamed that she woke Galinda up yet again.

"It's alright," Galinda said calmly, walking over to Elphaba and sitting on her bed. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"What's wrong?" the Wizard exclaimed, running into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Galinda said, slowly rocking Elphaba back and forth.

Another rumble of thunder and Elphaba yelped. The Wizard slowly relaxed, knowing about his daughter's fear of storms, or anything that made a loud noise for that matter.

"Don't worry, Fabala. It's only a storm. It will be over soon," the Wizard whispered to his daughter.

"I know," Elphaba sniffed. "I don't like loud noises."

"I understand, Fabala. I really do," the Wizard said, trying not to cry out of pity for Elphaba.

Elphaba gave her father a weak smile.

"I'll stay with her," Galinda said, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Thank you, Miss Galinda. Goodnight," the Wizard nodded, leaving the room.

A few minutes past. Elphaba was no longer scared of the storm now that Galinda was with her. She was sound asleep until she heard the faint sound of the door opening.

"Galinda," Elphaba said, shaking her friend awake. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Galinda asked sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"That! It sounds like the door is opening. I think there's someone in the house."

Footsteps could be heard coming from downstairs. The room door opened and Fiyero and Nessa entered, both looking very scared.

"You heard the noises too?" Nessa asked, wheeling herself next to Elphaba and Galinda.

Elphaba nodded. "Who's down there?"

"I don't know," Fiyero said, quietly closing the door. "Nessa woke me up and said that she heard someone outside. We thought that it would be best if we stuck together."

"You don't think its them, do you?" Galinda asked.

"I hope not," Fiyero whispered.

"What should we do?" Elphaba asked, scooting closer to Galinda.

"We need to stay here and say nothing," Fiyero whispered, walking over to the girls.

"Papa," Elphaba whispered brokenly. If they were the same people, she knew exactly why they were here.

"It's okay, Elphie. Everything's going to be okay," Galinda soothed.

A single gunshot sounded and everything went quiet.


	12. On the Run

**IMPORTANT!****: Chapter rated T for… well… I'll let you read it for yourselves. Please don't forget to review! All thought are appreciated!**

* * *

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, standing up. Fiyero tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Shh!" Fiyero said, placing his hand over her mouth.

Elphaba pried his hand off. "Fiyero, please! We need to do something!"

"We need to stay here and keep quiet," Fiyero said in a comforting tone.

"Do you smell that?" Galinda asked, her nose high in the air.

"It smells like smoke," Nessa commented.

Fiyero slowly got up and felt the back of the door. It was burning up!

_There's a fire_, he mouthed.

Galinda and Nessa's mouths dropped open.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, wondering why everyone was so quiet.

"Nothing," Fiyero said, walking back to Elphaba.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Galinda asked.

"There's a window," Fiyero said, running to the window and opening it. "We can climb out."

"I can't climb out of a window," Nessa said, gesturing to her wheelchair.

Fiyero quickly walked over to Nessa and picked her up. Deciding not to protest, Nessa wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck as he walked to the window and climbed out.

"Elphie, come on!" Galinda said, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulled her towards the window.

Once everyone was safely outside, Fiyero, Nessa and Galinda turned around and gaped at the sight behind them. The Emerald City Palace was burning to the ground. And the Wizard was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"I'm sorry that it's not comfortable, but it's the best I can do," Fiyero said, making four beds out of leaves in the forest behind the palace.

"It's f-f-fine, F-Fiyero," Nessa shivered, cold from the evening air.

"Can you start a fire?" Galinda asked, giving Fiyero a pile of twigs.

Fiyero nodded. "I'll get some more wood."

Fiyero left, leaving the girls alone. Elphaba's arms were wrapped around her waist. Her gaze was on the ground as she slowly rocked from side to side.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, scooting closer to Elphaba.

"Was there a fire?" Elphaba asked, her gaze not leaving the ground.

"Ah… I… yes."

"My father was still in here," Elphaba said.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba," Nessa said, crawling towards the other two girls.

"What happens now?" Elphaba asked as the two girls wrapped their arms around her.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, you'll always have us," Nessa said.

"Always," Galinda agreed.

Elphaba tried to smile, but she was too upset. "He was the only family I had left."

"What about your mother?" Nessa asked.

"You never told me about your mother," Galinda said.

"There's nothing to say. I never met her. My father never talked about her," Elphaba whispered, very close to crying.

"You don't know anything about her?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Papa used to say that I looked like her. But that's all I know."

"Then she must have been a very beautiful person," Galinda smiled.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered gratefully.

"Guys!" Fiyero exclaimed, running back to the group with a handful of twigs and a piece of paper. "Look at this!"

"Wizard of Oz missing," Galinda read aloud. "The body was not found at the site of the burnt palace. His daughter, Elphaba, is also missing. Any information on the whereabouts of the two should be reported immediately."

"He got away!" Nessa said, smiling at Elphaba.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "So, there's a chance that he's still alive?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes! This changes everything! But, where would he have gone?"

"He could be anywhere. He's probably out searching for us," Nessa said, trying to contain her yawn.

"Great, we can venture out tomorrow. We should probably get a good night's rest," Fiyero said, starting the fire.

"That feel so much better," Nessa smiled, warming her hands.

Elphaba smiled. She felt so much better knowing that there was a chance that her father could be alive. She quickly fell asleep on Fiyero's shoulder. Nessa slumped against Fiyero's other shoulder and Galinda laid her head in Elphaba's lap.

"Should we kill them now?" a voice asked, watching the sleeping young adults from a distance.

"No. Remember, it's the Wizard we want. And they're going to lead us to him," a deeper, more sinister voice said.

* * *

The group woke up early the next morning. Fiyero had surprisingly found another wheelchair for Nessa (surprising, I know). They were walking for a while, when Elphaba sensed that something was not right.

"Wait!" she said, pulling back on Fiyero's arm. "Is it just me, or do you have the feeling that we're being watched?"

Fiyero turned around, and scanned the area thoroughly.

"Is anyone there?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't see anyone."

"Look closely."

"Fae, no one is out there," Fiyero said, wrapping his arms around Elphaba.

"No. Someone's there. I can feel it," Elphaba persisted, pulling out of Fiyero's grasp and taking a step forward. "Show yourself!" she commanded.

"Well, well, well, look who survived the fire," a gruff voice said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" Elphaba growled. "And what do you want?"

"My name is not important. What's important is that the Wizard is removed from power. He has done nothing to help the people of Oz since he took power."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba hissed.

"I'm talking about our lives! The taxes he places on us are ridiculous. We all have families we need to care and provide for."

"What taxes?" Elphaba asked, genuinely confused.

"Like you don't know!" the man sighed. "You live in a big fancy palace where everyone does everything for you and the rest of Oz is left to fend for themselves."

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Galinda shouted, stepping next to Elphaba. "No right at all!"

The man growled and lunged forward at Galinda. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Get off of me!" Galinda screamed, trying to twist out of his hand.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, come with me and no harm will come to your friend. If you don't," the man said, pulling out a gun and pressed it against Galinda's head. "I'll shoot her."

"Don't!" Elphaba begged.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, the gun pressing harder and harder against her skull.

"Don't harm her!"

"You have three seconds to make up your mind! One…" the man started counting.

"Let her go!" Nessa shouted.

"Two…"

"Elphie, go!" Galinda pleaded.

"Three!"

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, thrusting her hands in front of her.

A streak of green light shot out from Elphaba's fingertips. It whizzed past Galinda's ears and hit the man in the chest, causing him to release the blonde. Galinda ran back to Elphaba and gripped her tightly. Elphaba, though shocked and confused by what just happened, tightly wrapped her arms around Galinda.

"Galinda," Elphaba whispered.

"Elphie, what happened? What did you do? How did you do it?" Galinda gasped.

"I… I don't know."

"Come on! We need to leave before he wakes up," Nessa said, glancing back at the man who attacked them, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Elphaba?" a calmer, softer voice asked.

Elphaba jumped back, fearing that it was another attacker.

"Elphaba, it's me."

"Papa?" Elphaba cried, taking a few steps forward. She soon felt the arms of her father wrapped tightly around her. "Oh, Papa!" Elphaba cried.

"Fabala, I thought you were dead," the Wizard said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I thought you were dead," Elphaba said, still crying on her father's shoulder.

"I'm here now, Fabala. Everything's going to be alright," the Wizard soothed. "Thank you all so much!" he said, looking past Elphaba at her friends.

They slowly nodded and smiled, happy to see that Elphaba was reunited with her father.

Their happy moment was short lived. Their attacked slowly began to wake up from behind them.

"What the heck?" he gasped, wobbling to his feet. "What did you do to me?"

"Leave us alone!" Fiyero huffed, sick of this random guy trying to kill them.

"No one is talking to you!" the attacker huffed. Fiyero was about ready to charge at him and give him a piece of his mind, but Nessa and Galinda grabbed his hands, pulling him back.

"Stop right there!" the Wizard bellowed at the attacker. "You are committing very serious treason against the Crown of Oz. You will be severely punished if you do not stop right now!"

"Dictator," the attacked growled, pulling out a very sharp knife.

"STOP!" Galinda yelled, but it was too late.

The attacker had lunged at the Wizard and plunged the knife deep into his stomach. The Wizard screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"PAPA!" Elphaba shouted, also sinking to her knees. She slowly raised her hand to his stomach and felt a warm liquid. Her father's blood.

Fiyero had broken free from Galinda and Nessa. He ran up to the guy with the knife and gun and jumped into his back. Not the smartest move on his part, but hey, it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. He was able to knock the guy out, once again. He sprinted back to the Emerald City to get help.

"Papa," Elphaba whispered over and over again. She held on to her father's hand, not wanting to let him go.

"F-F-Fabala?" the Wizard choked, slowly opening his eyes to look up at his daughter.

"Papa, please don't die! Please don't leave me! You're all I have!"

"You have Fiyero, Galinda and Nessarose," the Wizard sighed, gasping for air.

"I need you," Elphaba begged, squeezing her father's hand. "Please."

"Love you," the Wizard whispered before closing his eyes.

"Papa? Papa! PAPA!" Elphaba screeched, violently shaking her father's arm, begging him to wake up again.

Galinda ran to Elphaba's side and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered brokenly. She stopped when she saw the Wizard's chest moving up and down. It was so small and subtle that she almost didn't notice it.

"He's alive," she gasped.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"He's breathing. He's alive. Where is Fiyero?" Galinda asked, frantically searching for Fiyero.

Fiyero came back a few seconds later with an ambulance beside him. The Wizard was immediately placed on a stretcher and taken to the nearest hospital. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba as she sobbed.

* * *

**Please review! I'm begging you! *Gets down on hands and knees and begs everyone to write a review! ***


	13. Much Better

Fiyero, Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news on the Wizard's condition. Elphaba was wrapped in Fiyero's arms while silent tears fell down her face. Nessa's gaze was on her hands, neatly folded in her lap. Galinda looked like she wanted to say something to Elphaba, but couldn't find the right words.

"He'll be okay," Galinda said, finally deciding that it sounded comforting… hopefully.

Elphaba bit her lip and didn't respond. Galinda looked away, not wanting to see Elphaba in this much pain.

"Miss Elphaba?" the nurse called, walking into the waiting area.

"Is he alright?" Elphaba hurried, standing up, fear and hoped laced in her voice.

The nurse slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. He's not responding to any of the treatments. The cut in his stomach is very deep. It could take a while for it to heal."

"No," Elphaba whispered.

Galinda ran to Elphaba's side and hugged her. "Elphie," Galinda said, whispering words of comfort to her friend.

"Also, the Emerald City Palace is being rebuilt. Is there somewhere Miss Elphaba can stay until then?" the nurse asked Galinda.

"She can go back to Shiz with us," Galinda said.

The nurse nodded. "Don't worry, Miss Elphaba. We will keep you informed on the condition of your father."

"Thank you," Elphaba muttered.

The nurse went back into operating room. Elphaba slowly rose to her feet and turned to face her friends.

"C-Can we leave now? Please?" she asked, her eyes shimmering with tears that she refused to let fall.

"Of course, Elphie," Galinda said, pulling Elphaba closer to her as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Once they returned to Shiz, Elphaba became very distant. She was excused from her classes and she spent most of her time in the room, crying.

"Elphaba," Galinda said one morning. "You need to eat something."

"No," Elphaba muttered.

"You haven't eaten in days!"

"No!" Elphaba repeated, growing aggravated.

"Please?"

"NO!" Elphaba roared, scaring the blonde. She slid off her bed and sat on the floor, breaking into a sob.

Galinda knelt down beside her and slowly placed her hand on Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Galinda muttered.

Elphaba stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "I'm so scared, Galinda."

"I know, Elphie. I know," Galinda said, hiding her own pain.

"What if I lose him? I'm not ready to rule Oz."

"Elphaba, your father will be alright. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that!"

Galinda pulled away from Elphaba. Why wasn't she getting the fact that she was only trying to help?

"I'm sorry, Galinda," Elphaba apologized, reaching for Galinda's hand. Galinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's as she continued. "I know you're only trying to help."

"It's alright. I know how upset and worried you must feel right now."

"But, what if I do lose him?"

Galinda thought for a moment, choosing her words very carefully. "We'll be here for you."

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered as she leaned her head against Galinda's chest, listening to her heartbeat as her crying ceased.

* * *

Galinda received a letter from Colin the next day. She thought about opening it, but decided to wait for Elphaba.

Elphaba walked in a few minutes later from having lunch with Fiyero. She was slowly starting to talk to them again.

"Elphie, you're back!" Galinda smiled, jumping out of her seat and ran to hug Elphaba.

"Hey," Elphaba smiled, walking to her bed. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, you received a letter from Colin."

Elphaba stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What does it say?"

Galinda reached for the letter and opened it. "They rebuilt the palace."

"That was quick."

"Oz is a very magical place," Galinda giggled. "He also says that you father is doing fine. He was able to return back to the palace and wishes to see you."

Happy tears filled Elphaba's eyes. "He's okay?" she asked hopefully.

"He is," Galinda smiled, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

Elphaba smiled and gave Galinda a hug. She was so relieved that her father was going to be okay.

The weekend couldn't have come any quicker for Elphaba. She was going home to visit her father. The carriage sped through the streets of the Emerald City until it stopped at the entrance to the palace. The door opened and Colin appeared.

"Welcome back, Miss Elphaba," Colin smiled.

"Thanks, Colin," Elphaba smiled, gracefully stepping out of the carriage. "It feels good to be back for the weekend.

Colin walked Elphaba into the palace. "I have to go and finish up some work. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, Colin," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Colin smiled, walking down the hallway to his office.

Elphaba walked up the stairs to her father's room. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. She smiled when she heard the sound of her father's steady breathing. Elphaba walked towards him and reached out her hand. She slipped her hand into her father's, waiting for him to wake up. The Wizard opened his eyes and smiled up at his daughter.

"Hello, Fabala," the Wizard smiled.

"Papa," Elphaba whispered, gently wrapping her arms around her father.

"It's okay. I'm okay, Fabala," the Wizard said, rubbing Elphaba's back.

"I was so scared," Elphaba said, pulling away from her father and wiping her eyes.

"I know you were. I'm so sorry all of this happened," the Wizard said, yawning.

Elphaba leaned forward to kiss her father's cheek. "I'll come back later." She left the room to allow her father to get some more rest.

* * *

Elphaba walked up the stairs, a tray with a bowl of soup in one hand, and the other clutching the railing.

"Papa?" she asked, opening the door to her father's room and stepping inside. The Wizard looked up from his book and smiled.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked again.

"I'm here, Fabala," the Wizard said, extending his hand towards her.

Elphaba slowly walked to her father, her hand searching for him. When she found his hand, she smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I brought you some soup," she said, handing the bowl to her father, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," he smiled, carefully taking the bowl from Elphaba and bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better."

Elphaba nodded and looked down.

"Fabala, is there something else?" the Wizard asked.

"Um… I was wondering… what was my mother like?"

The Wizard stopped eating and looked at Elphaba. He could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Your mother?"

Elphaba nodded. "What was she like?"

"Well," the Wizard thought for a moment. "She was brave, compassionate, loving, everything that you are."

"Was she… green?" Elphaba asked, tears in her eyes.

"No, she wasn't," the Wizard said guiltily, slowly reaching over for his green bottle, the same bottle that Melena drank from before Elphaba was conceived. He felt a wave of pity for his daughter. It was his fault that she was green and considered herself ugly. "You look like her."

"I don't even know what I look like," Elphaba muttered so softly that the Wizard almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"You're beautiful," the Wizard said, delicately tracing over Elphaba's sharp features. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waist and looked away. "You are," the Wizard persisted.

"You don't have to lie to me," Elphaba whispered, getting up to leave.

"Elphaba," the Wizard called her back. Elphaba turned around and looked at him. "You are."

"I'm old enough now to just accept the truth," Elphaba said quietly as she left, leaving the Wizard alone. He started to play with the green bottle again. _This is all my fault_, he thought to himself.


	14. Why It's My Fault

The Wizard was alone in his room. He held the bottle tightly in his hands. He remembered the night he first offered Melena a drink from it.

* * *

_"Have another drink," the Wizard suggested, handing the bottle to Melena._

_"I really shouldn't…" Melena said, pushing the bottle away._

_"Come on!" the Wizard insisted._

_"Well… just one more," Melena said, taking a giant gulp of the green liquid. "More!" Melena begged, finishing off the bottle._

_The Wizard climbed into bed, quickly followed by Melena._

_ "I love you," the Wizard whispered, wrapping his arm around Melena._

_"I love you, too," Melena whispered back, falling asleep in the Wizard's arms._

* * *

_"I'm pregnant," Melena said two months later._

_"You're what?" the Wizard asked, shocked._

_"I'm pregnant," Melena repeated._

_"Who's the father?" the Wizard asked, completely clueless._

_Melena glared at him and it suddenly dawned on him that he was the father._

_"Dear Oz," he muttered._

_"I'm scared," Melena whispered, childlike innocence shimmering in her eyes._

_"Don't worry, everything will be fine," the Wizard muttered, kissing her forehead._

* * *

_"No! Keep Elphaba away from the stairs!" the Wizard shouted._

_Elphaba, now two, was very curious. She began to walk around the palace, exploring her world._

_She was walking down the hallway, one hand on the wall, the other one stretched out in front of her. She soon found the stairs and smiled. Her smile vanished when she felt someone pick her up and carry her away from the stairs._

_"Sweetie, no," her father said._

_Elphaba made a high-pitched moaning sound and pushed away from her father._

_"Shh, don't fuss," the Wizard whispered._

_Elphaba continued to squirm in her father's arms. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to go down the stairs._

_"Down!" Elphaba shouted._

_The Wizard hesitated before putting Elphaba down. Elphaba turned around and made her way back to the stairs. The Wizard followed her at a safe distance. Elphaba smiled when she found the hand railing. She grabbed onto it with both hands and walked down. The Wizard watched in awe as Elphaba made it to the bottom of the staircase. Elphaba turned and gazed up at her father, waiting for him to follow her. The Wizard smiled at his daughter's brightness and walked down the stairs._

_"Come!" she exclaimed, pulling her father towards the door that led to the palace gardens. He took her hand and they walked outside together._

_The Wizard sat Elphaba in his lap as they sat on the grass together. Elphaba had never been outside before, and she very excited. She snuggled closer to her father and he wrapped a protective around her._

_Elphaba's head suddenly snapped up. A confused look appeared on her face as she tilted her head to the side._

_"What is it, Fabala?" the Wizard asked._

_Elphaba didn't answer as she pushed away from her father. She slowly walked through the field. She stopped when she came to her destination; a__n old oak tree. She slowly knelt down and scooped something small into her hands._

_She found her way back to her father and held out her hands, revealing what she had found._

_"Birdie!" she exclaimed happily, a smile lighting up her face._

_"Yes, Fabala. You found a baby bird," the Wizard said, smiling at the small blue bird. "But we should probably return it to its mommy and daddy. They might miss him."_

_"Mommy?" Elphaba asked, confused. She had never heard that word before._

_The Wizard bit his lip. He felt sorry for Elphaba. Not only was she sick and green, but she was also motherless. Not one day went by when the Wizard didn't think about and miss Melena. He wondered what had happened to her._

_"Come, Fabala. We need to return the baby bird to its home now," the Wizard said, taking Elphaba's hand and walking her back to the old oak tree. He carefully took the bird from Elphaba's hands and placed it back into its nest. The Wizard smiled down at his daughter. Elphaba looked deep in thought._

_"What are you thinking about?" the Wizard asked playfully as he picked Elphaba up._

_"Mommy?" Elphaba questioned, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth._

_"Shh," the Wizard whispered, pulling Elphaba closer to him as he walked back to the palace._

_Elphaba leaned her head against her father's shoulder._

_"Daddy?" she asked._

_"Yes, pet?"_

_"Who's Mommy?"_

_The Wizard rubbed Elphaba's back, not knowing how to answer her question._

_"Where is she?" Elphaba asked, not waiting for her father to answer her previous question._

_"She's…" Oz, how was he going to answer this? "She's not here."_

_"Will she come back?"_

_"I don't know, Elphaba. I really don't know."_

_Elphaba gave up on asking her father questions and closed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," the Wizard whispered._

* * *

The Wizard snapped out of his daydream and looked at the clock. It was close to midnight. He was about to go back to sleep with he heard quiet whimpers coming from Elphaba's room. He quickly sat up, completely forgetting about his wound. The pain spread quickly through his body, causing him so slump back into the bed.

"Elphaba," he whispered brokenly.

Elphaba was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. She knew that her father was only trying to make her feel better. After all, her question did come out of nowhere. She laid her head against her pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_She dreamt that she was walking alone, her arms out in front of her, searching in the darkness._

_"Elphaba," a voice called._

_Elphaba stopped. "Who said that?"_

_Something slipped into her hands, probably someone else's hand. Elphaba pulled away._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_Elphaba's question was met with silence. She felt herself being pulled into a hug. Instead of jerking away, she slowly melted into the arms of the person hugging her. She didn't know why, but she soon was crying, having a feeling that she should know this person._

_When she opened her eyes again, she gasped at what she saw. She could see! She was in a field of wild flowers. Butterflies of all different colors flew from flower to flower. She looked at the person who hugged her. She was tall, had long, black hair, cream skin and sharp features. She was the perfect copy of Elphaba, minus the green._

_"M-Mama?" Elphaba asked, her eyes not leaving the woman's face._

_"Yes, dear. It's so good to see you again," Elphaba's mother smiled._

_"Where… where am I?" Elphaba asked, looking around._

_"You're dreaming, sweetie," her mother said, "I just wanted to come and visit you."_

_"Where are you? Why aren't you here with me?" Elphaba asked._

_Elphaba's mother hesitated before answering. "This was never supposed to happen. I was so young and foolish back then. I knew that the choices I made would have lasting consequences, but I didn't care."_

_"What?"_

_"Elphaba," her mother said calmly, "This is a mistake."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Everything was a mistake. I was never supposed to be with the Wizard. I was engaged to someone else, yet I didn't care. I knew that I wasn't supposed to drink that green elixir, but I did."_

_"That's why I'm green?" Elphaba asked, looking down at her hands. "Because you drank a green elixir? So, you're saying that I'm a mistake? That I was never supposed to be born?" Elphaba hissed, stepping away from her mother. "Is that why you left? You couldn't bare to look at me?"_

_Elphaba was steaming mad. She finally got to meet her mother and she found out that she wasn't even supposed to exist. Best. Dream. Ever!_

_"No, Elphaba. Please try to understand. You're not a mistake!"_

_"Stop!" Elphaba screamed. "Just stop! I hate it when people lie to me like that!"_

_"Elphaba –"_

_Elphaba started to pinch her arm, determined to wake up._

_"Elphaba, please listen," her mother begged, but it was too late._

_Elphaba felt herself waking up. Her mother ran to her and tried to hug her, but Elphaba wouldn't have any of that._

_"Please," her mother whispered before Elphaba woke up._

Elphaba woke up from her dream tangled in her bed sheets and sweating. She brought her knees to her chest as her world became darkness again. Elphaba wanted to believe that it was just a bad dream, but something deep down told her that it was true. She really was a mistake.

Elphaba slid off of the bed and sank to the floor. Tears slowly slid down her cheek. She wanted someone to come running into the room to comfort her. She wanted someone that could be there for her. She wanted her… mother.

"Elphaba?" Colin asked, coming into the room.

"Y-Yes?" Elphaba asked.

"Your father heard you crying. Is everything alright?"

Elphaba was about to say that everything was fine, but Colin was too smart for her to lie to. She shook her head as Colin sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"You can tell me anything, you know," Colin said.

"I'm a mistake," Elphaba whispered.

"You're a… what?" Colin asked.

"I'm a mistake. I was never supposed to be born. My parents weren't even married! And my mother drank this… this… green elixir that made me green!"

Colin had completely lost Elphaba during her rant. All he could do was look at her, unsure of what to say.

"Well… I... the thing is…" he stuttered, trying to come up with the right words.

"Please don't," Elphaba said, turning to face Colin. "Don't try to tell me that I'm not."

"How did you learn this?"

"I had a dream about my mother. She told me."

Colin was about to say something else when a cough from the Wizard's room interrupted him. He quickly hugged Elphaba before running out of the room.

_That's it_, Elphaba thought. _I know what to do. I can research the green elixir in the Shiz library. It's bound to have something._

Elphaba smiled as she got back into bed. She hoped that she would be able discover more about what her mother drank before she was born.


	15. Yero-Time

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, this does call for some serious Yero-time! Thanks for the idea!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend past quickly. Elphaba was ready to return to Shiz early the in the morning.

"Elphaba," Colin asked. "Are you sure that you don't want to say goodbye to your father?"

"No, he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him," Elphaba stated.

"There's something else. I can tell."

"No, it's nothing."

"A-Alright," Colin said, still not fully believing Elphaba.

Colin sat across from Elphaba. He glanced her over. She looked very upset about something.

"Are you sure you don't want to -"

"No."

"Alright," Colin sighed.

A long silence passed between the two. Colin watched as Elphaba gazed out the window.

"You're not a mistake," Colin said, breaking the awkward silence.

Elphaba turned to face him. "I am. I wasn't even supposed to be born. Green or otherwise."

"Elphaba, you're not –"

"Stop! Just stop!"

"Elphaba, you just had a bad dream."

"No, it felt real. I met her. I saw her. It was all real."

Colin was about to say something else, but Elphaba covered her ears.

"No," she whispered.

He didn't know how to reach her. Everything he said made her upset.

"We're here," Colin said, lightly tapping Elphaba's knee. Elphaba looked up and tried to smile. Colin helped her out of the carriage and someone immediately ran into her arms.

"ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey, Galinda," Elphaba said tiredly, returning the hug.

"I missed you so much!" Galinda said, burying her head into Elphaba's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Elphaba said. She heard the carriage drive off. She felt bad for pushing Colin away. After all, he was only trying to help her.

"Come on! I have so much to tell you! And you have to tell me how your weekend was!" Galinda said, pulling Elphaba toward the dorms.

* * *

"Well… how was it?" Galinda asked, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"There's nothing to say," Elphaba replied, trying to stop herself from falling off the bed because of Galinda's bouncing.

"How's your father? What did you do? Are you feeling better? Things like that."

"He's fine. We didn't do anything. And no."

"What?"

"I found out something. Something that stayed buried, until now," Elphaba said as she started to cry.

"Elphie, what happened?" Galinda asked.

"I'm a mistake."

"Well, that… wait, what did you say?"

"I'm a mistake. I was never supposed to be born. My mother was engaged to someone else and had an affair with my father."

"Elphaba," Galinda soothed, wrapping the green girl in a hug. "How do you know?"

"I had a dream about my mother. She told me."

Galinda, deciding that this was getting to a very personal subject, dropped it. She leaned her head against the green girl and sighed.

"Come on. It's getting late. We should get some sleep," she said, giving Elphaba a gentle hug.

"You're right," Elphaba sighed, walking over to her bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elphie."

* * *

Galinda slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She looked over at Elphaba, who was fully dressed and sitting on the other side of her bed with her back to Galinda. She slowly crawled out of her bed and walked over to Elphaba.

"Elphie?" she asked, climbing into Elphaba's bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Elphaba whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Galinda knew that Elphaba wasn't fine. After everyone that happened to her, there's no possible way she could be okay with all of this.

"Elphaba, talk to me. Please," Galinda begged.

Elphaba slowly looked at Galinda. After a while, her gaze returned to the floor.

Galinda patted her shoulder. Elphaba would talk to her when she was ready. Galinda stood up and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Miss Elphabaaaaaaaaa, can you please stay for a moment?"

Elphaba looked up at her History professor, a Goat, and nodded.

"Of course, Dr. Dillamond."

"I'll wait outside," Galinda said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Miss Elphaba, I have read your most recent essay and I would like to speak with you."

Elphaba shifted in her seat. She knew that the essay wasn't her best work.

"What happened? You usually write the most wonderful essays."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, her head down and her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Dr. Dillamond placed a hoof over Elphaba's hand. He knew what Elphaba was going through.

"I'll tell you what," the professor stared. "I'll give you another week to rewrite it."

Elphaba looked up in surprise. Dr. Dillamond didn't usually extend due dates.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she stood up. Dr. Dillamond gave her back the old essay. He took her hand and led her to the door, where Galinda was still waiting. He smiled as he closed the door behind her.

"What did he say?" Galinda asked.

"I have to redo the essay."

Galinda quietly sighed. It took her forever to write that essay for Elphaba, not to mention the numerous spelling and grammar mistakes she made and had to correct.

"I'm sorry. You don't mind, do you?" Elphaba asked, feeling guilty that Galinda had to rewrite her essay again.

"No. Of course not," Galinda said, trying to make her voice sound as believable as possible. She suddenly remembered her promise to Elphaba that she would never lie to her. Whoops!

"Thank you," Elphaba said, believing Galinda.

"Any time."

* * *

Elphaba met Fiyero later that afternoon in the gardens.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"Hey, Fae," Fiyero smiled, taking Elphaba hand and kissing it, causing the green girl to blush. "How was your weekend?"

Elphaba's smile faded. She gently pulled her hand away from Fiyero and looked down.

"I-I need to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Fiyero asked, starting to panic.

"No. It's not you. It's me."

"You're breaking up with me?" Fiyero cried.

Elphaba quickly reached for his and grabbed it. "No. I'm not breaking up with you."

Fiyero stopped crying. "Thank Oz! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the library with me?"

"The library?" Fiyero asked, deeply confused.

Elphaba smirked. "Yes, Yero. The library. That place near the cafeteria where they have all of those books."

"I know where the library is, Fae. But why do you need to go there?"

"I need to research something."

"Fae, what happened over the weekend? What's wrong? You seem distressed about something."

"I was never supposed to be born."

Fiyero's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"I'm a mistake. My mother was never married to my father. She drank this green elixir before I was born. Apparently, that's why I'm green. I just want to know how it works."

Fiyero had completely lost Elphaba after she said that she was a mistake. "Fae, you're not a mistake."

"Yes, I am. I was born from an affair. I shouldn't have been born!"

"Fae," Fiyero said, cupping Elphaba's cheeks in his hands. "You're not a mistake. You're wonderful. You're the most beautiful, amazing and talented girl I've ever met."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, her eyes wide.

"And of course I'll come with you," he said, taking Elphaba's arm and walking with her to the library.

Elphaba flashed her boyfriend a grateful smile. "Thank you, Yero."

"What are we looking for?" Fiyero asked once they were in the library.

"Anything about strange mixtures," Elphaba answered, sitting at the table, waiting for Fiyero to return.

Fiyero came back with three books.

"Here's one," he exclaimed in triumph. He opened the book and began to read it to Elphaba.

"This mysterious substance, nicknamed the green elixir, has been a mystery to Oz ever since it first appeared. It's origins are unknown, as well as what it is made of."

"Keep going," Elphaba smiled.

"It has not been confirmed by doctors yet, but this drink appears to cause a rare illness when consumed before conceiving."

Fiyero looked up at Elphaba, who seemed to have tuned out. She looked up when she realized that Fiyero had stopped reading.

"You should read more often," Elphaba smiled. "Your voice sounds so poetic when you read."

Fiyero blushed at his girlfriend's compliment. "So, does this answer your questions?"

Elphaba nodded. "I think so. At least I know something more."

"Maybe you should talk to your father about this?"

"I can't," Elphaba shook her head. "He doesn't know that I know."

"Tell him about your dream."

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"I… I… I will," Elphaba said, trying to smile.

"You should tell him. It might make you feel better!"

Elphaba smiled. She loved spending time with Fiyero. He leaned forward over the table and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered before taking her hand and leading her outside the library.


	16. Finally Celebrating

"So, how was your date with Fiyero?" Galinda asked when Elphaba returned to their room.

"It wasn't really a date. Fiyero was helping me research something," Elphaba answered, sitting down on her bed.

"Ooh!" Galinda sang, being as nosy as ever. She ran over to Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her. "What were you researching?"

"The green elixir."

Galinda stopped, thinking that Elphaba wouldn't want to talk to her about such a touchy subject.

"We found out that it causes a rare illness when consumed before conceiving," Elphaba continued.

"You don't think that…?"

"I do. I also think that it's the reason I'm green."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm fine… I guess. I mean, I'm glad that I at least know something about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's better than being totally innocent about it."

Galinda tilted her head to the side, wondering if she could continue the conversation. "Do you want to start on the essay again?" she decided on asking.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed, a light smile appearing on her face.

It took three long hours, but Elphaba and Galinda were finally done with the essay. Galinda's hand was very sore from writing down what Elphaba dictated to her.

"Should we stop now?" Elphaba asked, sensing that Galinda was tired.

Galinda banged her head on the desk, a loud moan following. "Please!"

Elphaba giggled as Galinda slowly lifted her head.

"OH SWEET OZ!" Galinda exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda slowly turned her gaze to Elphaba, who was giving the blonde a worried look. A smile slowly appeared on Galinda's face. They never had a chance to celebrate Elphaba's birthday properly.

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to sound believable.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me!" Elphaba persisted.

"Nothing's wrong, Elphie," Galinda said.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then what's going on?"

_This girl is impossible!_ Galinda thought. "I have to run and tell Nessa and Fiyero something! I'll be right back!" Galinda quickly gave Elphaba a hug and ran out the room.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called after hearing the door close. She sighed and laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she pondered over what Galinda was getting herself into this time.

* * *

"Fifi! Nessa!" Galinda called, running to catch up with her two friends in the hallway.

"Galinda, what is it?" Nessa asked, turning around.

"We totally forgot something," Galinda huffed.

"What?" Fiyero questioned.

"Elphie's birthday!"

"That's right!" Fiyero realized. "We never gave her a party."

"I still have her present," Nessa said, reaching into a pocket in her wheelchair and pulling a medium-sized, neatly wrapped box.

"Where should we go?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, I was thinking that –" Galinda started. She immediately stopped talking when Nessa placed her finger over her mouth, motioning for the blonde to be quiet. Fiyero made subtle hand motions across his neck and Galinda turned around and saw Elphaba slowly walking towards them.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, stopping a few feet away from the small group.

"Elphie," Galinda said, running to her friend and taking her hand. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, pulling her hand away from Galinda.

"Shopping!" Galinda chirped.

Nessa and Fiyero gave her confused looks. Galinda looked over her shoulder and mouthed,_ 'We're buying Elphaba a new dress!'_

"Shopping?" Elphaba repeated, still not believing Galinda.

"Yes, shopping," Fiyero said, biting his lip.

"We were just about to go," Nessa said.

"Would you like to join us, Elphie?" Galinda asked, smiling.

"I… well…"

"Please?" Galinda begged.

"Okay."

"YES!" Galinda exclaimed, grabbing Elphaba's hand and leading her out the door, closely followed by Fiyero and Nessa.

Fiyero tapped Galinda on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. _We're buying Elphaba a new dress? That's the best thing you could think of?_ he mouthed.

_I can't lie to her. I promised her that I wouldn't!_ Galinda mouthed back.

_Well, then, tell her the truth!_

_And ruin the surprise?_

_Yes!_

_Brainless!_

_Perky!_

_Idiot!_

_Blonde!_

Galinda shot Fiyero a death glare and he stopped talking.

* * *

"Which one?" Galinda asked herself, casually tossing dresses into Nessa's lap.

"Galinda, please! Pick one!" Nessa begged, tossing five dresses back at the blonde.

"Sorry," Galinda said sheepishly, grabbing a few dresses from Nessa's lap.

"Why are we going dress shopping again?" Elphaba asked as Galinda held up a dress against her body.

"We're all going out to dinner!" Galinda chirped in reply.

"We are?" Nessa asked.

"We are?" Fiyero repeated.

"We are!" Galinda clarified, finally choosing a dress and pushing Elphaba into the changing room.

Elphaba came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a thin sleeved, light purple dress that went down just passed her knees.

"Elphie, you look beautiful!" Galinda said.

Elphaba smiled and went back to change into her regular clothes.

"We're going tonight?" Fiyero asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

Galinda nodded. "I've managed to keep it a secret this long. I don't know how much longer I can hold in the secret."

"I'm ready," Elphaba said, coming out of the dressing room with the dress in her hands.

"Great!" Galinda said, paying for the dress and walking out of the store with Elphaba, Nessa and Fiyero.

* * *

"Where are we going tonight?" Elphaba asked, sitting on her bed.

"We're going to the Ozdust Diner. It's the fanciest place in all of Shiz," Galinda answered.

"Why?"

"Can't I take my best friend out to dinner just because she's my best friend?" the blonde asked innocently.

Elphaba shifted her weight on her bed. "Well… I… guess so."

"Great!" Galinda smiled, finishing her makeup and walking Elphaba out the door.

"Hello, girls!" Fiyero greeted, spotting the girls coming towards them.

"Hi, Fifi!" Galinda said, releasing Elphaba arm to greet their friends.

"You look beautiful, Fae," Fiyero smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and kissing it.

Elphaba blushed. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes!" Nessa exclaimed as her stomach growled. "Let's eat!"

The group walked into the restaurant and sat near the window.

"Now will you all tell me what's going on?" Elphaba asked, sipping her water.

"It's your surprise party!" Galinda squealed.

"What?"

"We never had a chance to celebrate you're birthday properly," Fiyero smiled, slipping his hand into Elphaba's. "Happy Birthday, Fae!"

"Thank you!" Elphaba smiled as Nessa placed a box on Elphaba's lap.

"What's this?" she asked, turning to Nessa.

"Your birthday present!" Nessa giggled.

"You really didn't have to get me anything," Elphaba said, slowly opening the box and pulling out a white, silk scarf. "Oh, Nessa, thank you! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Nessa beamed. The daughter of the Wizard liked the birthday gift she bought her.

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Galinda asked once the two girls were back in their dorm room.

"I did, Galinda. Thank you," Elphaba said, coming out of the bathroom in her nightdress.

Galinda smiled, but quickly frowned when she saw Elphaba still standing in the doorway, shifting her weight.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"I… I was just thinking about something," Elphaba answered.

"What?" Galinda asked, noticing that Elphaba was quivering.

"I never said goodbye to my father," she whispered.

"Elphie, you were upset –"

"That's still no excuse!" Elphaba interrupted.

"Elphie –"

"Fiyero thinks that I should talk to him, but after finding out more about the green elixir and my mother, I don't think I can."

"You should. It might make you feel better."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just… can't."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Galinda asked, walking up to Elphaba and taking her hand.

Elphaba buried her head in Galinda's shoulder. "Please," she whispered.

Galinda rubbed small circles on Elphaba's back. "I'll come with you."

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Thank you."


	17. Talking it Out

**TheWickedrae: Thanks for your funny review on Chapter 15! I forgot to thank you in the last chapter! Sorry!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Welcome to Fanfiction! Thanks for your review. Feel free to read and review my other stories, as well as the other stories written by all of the amazing authors here on Fanfiction! Enjoy your stay!**

* * *

Galinda woke up early the morning she and Elphaba were going back to the Emerald City. She looked over and saw that Elphaba was still peacefully asleep. She silently pondered whether or not she should wake Elphaba up. It turned out that she didn't have to wake Elphaba. As soon as she heard Galinda stir, Elphaba slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Elphaba greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning," Galinda smiled, bouncing onto Elphaba's bed. "Are you ready for today?"

"I guess so," Elphaba said, leaning on her elbows.

"Don't be worried, Elphie. Everything will go smoothly."

"Thanks," Elphaba said as she got out of bed and got dressed.

Elphaba emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a white blouse and a long, navy blue skirt. Galinda was wearing a long sleeved white blouse and a medium length white skirt.

"Are you ready?" Galinda smiled.

Elphaba nodded as she retrieved her bag.

* * *

"This is so exiting!" Galinda smiled as she looked out the window. "Again!"

Elphaba watched Galinda with an amused smile on her face. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself… again."

Galinda laughed and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's slender body. "Thank you for coming with me," Elphaba whispered, hugging the blonde back.

"Anytime, Elphie! This is what best friends do. Ooh, we're here!"

The carriage stopped in front of the Emerald City palace. Galinda squealed as she jumped out. Elphaba gracefully stepped out of the carriage and went to retrieve her bags.

Galinda locked hands with Elphaba as the two girls entered the palace. Colin was descending the stairs, a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Miss Galinda!" Colin greeted, lightly kissing Galinda's hand. "Welcome back, Elphaba!"

"Hello, Colin," Elphaba smiled. "Is Papa here?"

"He's resting right now. He'll be up soon," Colin said, leaving the two young women alone in the foyer.

"What should we do until your father wakes up?" Galinda asked, looking around.

"Would you like a tour?" Elphaba asked, shyly shifting her weight.

"Yes, please!" Galinda exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Elphaba began to show Galinda around the palace. She showed Galinda her bedroom, the parlor, the gardens, the kitchen (where they were able to sneak a few cookies), and finally, Elphaba's favorite place all of Oz, the stables.

"It smells like horse in here," Galinda commented, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Galinda, it's a horse stable. What else is it supposed to smell like?" Elphaba laughed.

"Anything else but… _horse_!"

Elphaba laughed as she walked up to one of the stalls. "Midnight?" she called.

Midnight stuck his head out, causing Galinda to shriek in surprise.

"Galinda," Elphaba said, trying to hide her laughter so she could introduce her friend. "This is Midnight. Midnight, this is Galinda."

"He's your horse?" Galinda asked, slowly stepping up to the two.

"Well, technically, no. When I was little, I used to sneak out here and ride him."

"When would you do this?"

"Sometimes before the sun rose. Other times when no one was paying attention to me, which barely happened."

"Why?"

Elphaba pushed her hair behind her ears. "When I was younger, someone was always with me… watching me."

_No, keep Elphaba away from the stairs!_

"They were afraid that if I was alone for one second, I would have an attack."

_You're sick, sweetie. You need to focus on feeling better._

"And…"

_Fabala, please don't die! Stay with me! Please!_

"Die."

Galinda watched as tears slowly filled Elphaba's eyes and slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda sighed, slowly approaching Elphaba and giving her a light hug. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault," Elphaba sniffed, wiping her eyes. She turned back to Midnight and stroked his nose. "Have you ever been horseback riding before?" she asked Galinda.

Galinda shook her head. "No. I never learned."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Elphie…"

"We need something to do," Elphaba pointed out.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Okay," Galinda said, giving in.

Elphaba smiled as she walked to another stall and opened the door. She emerged a few seconds later, leading a tall, bay horse.

"This is Stardust," Elphaba said, handing Galinda the reins.

"What do I do with these?" Galinda asked, staring from the reins to the tall horse in front of her.

"Wait there," Elphaba answered as she went to get Midnight's tack.

Stardust began to move out the door, causing Galinda to panic.

"ELPHIE!" she screamed.

"Galinda, relax!" Elphaba said, tacking up her horse. "Stardust is just excited. She gets like that when she knows she's going for a ride."

"How do I get her to stop?"

"Whoa, Stardust!" Elphaba commanded.

Stardust instantly stilled, waiting for Elphaba to give her the 'okay' to go. Galinda stared at Elphaba, wide eyed and mouth opened. "H-H-How did you do that?"

"That's what you say when you want your horse to stop," Elphaba said, smiling at Galinda's confusion. "Let's go!"

Elphaba, Galinda, Midnight and Stardust walked into the field together. It took Galinda many tried to mount Stardust, most of them resulting her falling on her rear end. Finally, once Galinda mounted Stardust, she and Elphaba were off, riding around the field.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Galinda exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her saddle and clutching Stardust's main for dear life.

"Isn't this fun?" Elphaba laughed.

"Noo-ooo-ooo-ooo!" Galinda answered.

Elphaba gently tugged at the reins, causing Midnight and Stardust to stop. "Would you like to go back to the palace now?"

"Please!" Galinda begged.

Elphaba sighed, upset that their ride was being cut short, but led the way back to the stables.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked as the two walked back to the Palace.

"I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Again!" Galinda said, limping and rubbing her saddle-worn bottom.

Elphaba bit her lip, desperately trying not to laugh at Galinda's sad attempt at horseback riding. Galinda glared at her friend, but then cracked a smile.

"Elphaba!" Colin called from the front door.

"Yes, Colin?" Elphaba said in a half-amused voice.

"Your father is awake. He wishes to talk to you," Colin said, disappearing down the long hallway.

"This is it," Elphaba muttered.

"I'll wait in the parlor," Galinda said, squeezing Elphaba's hand and walking into the other room.

Elphaba took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. She slowly pushed open the door to her father's room and walked in.

"Papa?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

The Wizard looked up and saw his daughter standing at the door, a shy and worried expression on her face. He slowly pushed off the bed and walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala," the Wizard said, engulfing his daughter in a hug.

"No, I'm sorry," Elphaba sighed.

"I should have told you the truth."

"I understand why you didn't."

"You deserve to know the truth."

"I'm okay."

"Fabala…"

"No. I'm fine. I don't need to know anything else."

"What are you talking about?"

Elphaba looked away, wondering if she should tell her father what she and Fiyero discovered about the green elixir. She sensed that her father felt guilty for everything, and she didn't want to make him feel any worse.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Fabala, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Elphaba started. "I had a dream about my mother. She told me that she drank this green elixir before I was born."

The Wizard was speechless. He gaped at his daughter, unsure of what to say.

"And F-Fiyero and I researched it and f-found out that…" Elphaba broke down into a wave of sobs. The Wizard quickly wrapped her in his arms and walked her to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala. This is all my fault."

"No."

"Shh. You don't have to be strong for me."

Elphaba sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Fabala," the Wizard started, staring deep into Elphaba's eyes. "You're not a mistake. All of this is my fault and I'm so sorry."

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," Elphaba whispered.

The Wizard wiped a tear from her cheek. "Come, let's go downstairs and get some tea."

He stood up and wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist. They walked into the parlor, where Galinda was lying on the couch, taking a nap.

"She seems tired," the Wizard smiled.

"We went horseback riding. After what happened, she should be tired," Elphaba said, laughing at the memory.

Galinda stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hello," the greeted sleepily.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Elphaba giggled.

"Not. Funny. Elphie," Galinda playfully hissed, knowing that she probably didn't look her best since riding.

"I'll get the tea," the Wizard announced, leaving the room.

"Did you two talk?" Galinda asked, sitting up to make room for Elphaba.

"We did. It's all sorted out," Elphaba said as she sat down next to her.

Galinda didn't fully believe Elphaba, but let the subject drop.

"Are you feeling better?" Elphaba asked seriously.

"Yes," Galinda said, shifting her weight.

A small smile crept its way onto Elphaba's lips. "Elphie, it's not funny!" Galinda admonished.

"I'm sorry, Galinda!"

"Did you ever have lessons?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. It just came naturally to me. I guess because I wanted to ride to prove to everyone that I wasn't a helpless child, but I ended up doing it in secret."

The Wizard returned with the tea, handing Elphaba and Galinda their cups.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa," Elphaba nodded. "Everything's fine."

"Good. I have some work I need to finish, but I will see both of you at dinner," the Wizard said, kissing Elphaba's forehead and leaving the parlor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda," Elphaba said gently. "I'm fine. Really."


	18. The Visit

**Hello everyone! After this chapter, please tell me if I should continue, or stop here and do a sequel. Thanks!**

* * *

The next day, Fiyero rushed to the Emerald City. He couldn't bear to be apart from Elphaba a second longer, even though he knew that she was only going home to the weekend.

As he walked up to the door, the Wizard opened it and smiled.

"Ah, Master Fiyero!" the Wizard greeted. "What a lovely surprise!"

"I... uh… came to visit Elphaba," Fiyero said shyly.

"Of course! This will be a wonderful surprise!" the Wizard smiled, inviting the Vinkun prince in. "She's in the parlor with Miss Galinda."

Fiyero tiptoed into the parlor, where the two girls were sitting on pillows on the floor. Galinda was brushing Elphaba's hair as the green girl looked down at her hands.

Galinda looked up and noticed the prince entering the room. Fiyero quickly put his finger to his lips, motioning for the blonde to remain silent.

Galinda nodded and turned her attention back to Elphaba. "I'll be right back," she said, fearing that if she were in the same room with them for another second, she would explode and announce Fiyero's presence.

"Okay," Elphaba whispered as Galinda disappeared down the hallway, trying to hold in her snickers.

Fiyero slowly knelt down behind Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her. Elphaba immediately stiffened. Once she heard the soft, low, familiar chuckle behind her, she relaxed.

"Yero?" she asked.

"Hello, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to come and see you."

"I'm going back to Shiz tomorrow. You know that, right?" Elphaba smirked.

"I couldn't wait that long!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Okay," Elphaba said, believing the Prince's story. After all, it was true. "Where did Galinda go?"

"I don't know. I wanted to surprise you, so she left the room before she could blow my cover."

Elphaba chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

"So, what have you two girls been doing this fine weekend?" Fiyero asked once the pulled away.

"I tried to teach Galinda how to horseback ride," Elphaba laughed.

"You horseback ride?"

Elphaba nodded.

"You took lessons?"

"Well, not really. It just came naturally to me."

Fiyero nodded, unsure of how to keep the conversation going. "What happened with Galinda?"

"She didn't take to it very well," Elphaba said.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Where?"

"Out for a ride."

"You can ride a horse?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. I had to take lessons when I was younger."

"Oh, in that case, yes!" Elphaba exclaimed. She stood up, grabbed Fiyero's arm and pulled him to the stables.

"This is Midnight," Elphaba said, introducing Fiyero to her horse.

"Pleased to meet you, Master Midnight," Fiyero said, pulling a carrot out of his pocket and giving it to Midnight.

"You can ride Flamewood. He's down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks," Fiyero said, running to meet the horse.

After a few minutes, Elphaba and Fiyero were ready to ride.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked, mounting Midnight.

"Yup! Are you ready?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded as she and Midnight took off.

"Hey, no fair!" Fiyero said, chasing after them. "You never said go!"

"HA!" Elphaba laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" Fiyero said, slowly catching up.

Elphaba smiled as the wind whipped through her hair, causing it to fly behind her like a waterfall. She stopped to allow Fiyero to catch up.

"How about a warning next time?" Fiyero huffed, coming up next to Elphaba and Midnight.

"You said you were ready," Elphaba defended herself.

"I wasn't ready for you to take off like that!"

"Sorry," Elphaba laughed.

"Here, we should probably go back now," Fiyero suggested, turning around and heading back to the stables, closely followed by Elphaba.

"Fae, there's something I want to tell you," Fiyero said, leading Elphaba into the fields.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero looked up and smiled, seeing Galinda setting up the picnic he had planned for Elphaba.

"I have a surprise for you," he said simply.

Galinda let out a loud squeal when she saw the couple approaching her.

"YEA! You two are finally here!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging her friends.

"What's this?" Elphaba smiled.

"I planned a special afternoon for us."

"Yero, thank you," Elphaba smiled as she knelt down on the blanket. Fiyero knelt down beside her. "What's the special occasion?"

"I just wanted to something special."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, actually," Fiyero started. "You know that I'm a prince."

"Right…"

"And as the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, I am expected to become king and produce an heir to the throne one day."

"Yero…"

"And since I broke off the marriage with Sarima, I am expected to wed another."

"What are you…?"

"Fae, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you."

"Come again?"

"Fae, will you marry me?"

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock as soon as the words left Fiyero's mouth. Was Fiyero asking her to… marry him? Elphaba opened her mouth, but no words came out.

_Oh Oz,_ Fiyero thought. _I'm being to bold with her again! This is just like the time I tried to kiss her as soon as I met her. Why am I so brainless!?_

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, choosing his words very carefully. "If I'm being to straight forward, just tell me."

"Yero, I…" Elphaba wasn't sure on how to respond. She loved Fiyero, but they didn't even graduate collage yet. "We didn't graduate collage yet."

"I know. It's just that… it's a Vinkun tradition that the Crowned Prince gets married at a very young age, hence Sarima. When I told my parents that I wasn't going to marry Sarima, they were upset, but they said that I could choose who I wanted to marry. And I want to marry you."

A soft smile appeared on Elphaba's lips. "I would love to marry you, Yero."

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"I do."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a passionate kiss.

"I'm just worried about something," she said, pulling away.

"What is it?"

"Where will we live?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to live with you in the Vinkus, but I will have to rule Oz one day. I can't abandon my position."

"We can live wherever you want, Fae," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. And about the heir…"

Fiyero bit his lip. He really needed to think before he spoke.

"What about it?"

"I don't want our baby to inherit my disease."

"Fae…"

"No, Yero. This is serious. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There's a 50/50 chance of that happening. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is! What if it's the 50% chance of that happening? Yero, I won't be able to live if the baby has this illness."

"You said that your mother drank a green elixir that turned you green and gave you the illness. Maybe you won't give it to our child."

"Now that I have it, it could be genetic. Fiyero, that's a risk I don't think we're ready to take. Our baby could die."

"Don't think like that!" Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba closer to him. "We can worry about that when the time comes."

"We can't! We need to talk about this now."

"Okay, let's start with this. Do you want children?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want any of them to be sick."

"Maybe there's another way. We will find one. I promise. As soon as we get back to Shiz, we can figure this out."

"I hope so," Elphaba whispered, silently crying on his shoulder.

* * *

"Goodbye, Papa!" Elphaba said, giving her father a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye, Fabala," the Wizard said, escorting Elphaba to the carriage and watching them drive away.

"How was the picnic?" Galinda asked, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the carriage.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "It was wonderful."

"Fae is going to marry me once we graduate," Fiyero announced proudly.

Galinda squealed at the top of her lungs. "That so Ozmazing! Congratulations. Just think of it, soon there will be little Elphies and little Fifis running around, I'll be Auntie Galinda, and…"

"Galinda," Elphaba interrupted. "Fiyero and I might not have any children."

That shut the blonde right up. "What?" Galinda asked.

"Elphaba's worried that our children might inherit her disease," Fiyero said, wrapping his arm around Elphaba.

"Elphie, I'm sorry," Galinda apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. If there's another way, Fiyero and I will find it."

"Can I help? And Nessa?" Galinda asked, wanting to do everything possible to help out her friends.

"Sure," Fiyero smiled.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as Galinda hugged her.

* * *

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Galinda said, pretending to bang an invisible gavel.

"What do we have so far?" Fiyero asked.

Nessa wheeled up to the group and dumped the library books on the table. "I found all of these books. Let's hope at least one of them has an answer."

The group immersed themselves in the book, with Elphaba staring at the floor.

"Here's something," Galinda exclaimed, placing the book on the desk for everyone to see.

"What does it say?" Elphaba asked, snapping out of her trance.

"It says something about milkflowers."

"What about milkflowers?" Fiyero asked.

"There's not a lot of information on it, but they are special flowers that are known to cure illnesses and deformities. Nessa, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, noticing that Nessa had grown very pale.

"C-Can I see that picture, please?" Nessa asked, reaching for the book. Galinda nodded as she handed Nessa the book.

"I know where I've seen this before," Nessa said grimly.

"Where?" Fiyero asked, suddenly becoming concerned.

"My mother chewed milkflowers when she was pregnant with me. I heard my father talking about this one day. I wouldn't eat these if I were you, Elphaba."

"What happened?" Galinda asked, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Nessa looked down at her legs. Everyone suddenly understood. Nessa's mother chewing the milkflowers caused her to be born paralyzed.

"After giving birth to me, my mother died," Nessa explained, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba said.

"It's alright," Nessa replied, quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

"So, what do we do? It seems like the milkflowers are our only choice, but after hearing Nessa's explanation, I don't think that this is such a good idea," Fiyero said. "We will just have to wait. Fae, if we do have a child, and that child is sick, we will do everything that we can to keep him or her alive."

Elphaba nodded and gave everyone a watery smile. "Thank you all for helping me."

"Anytime, Elphaba," Nessa said, giving the green girl a hug.

"It's getting late. We should all probably go to bed. Goodnight, all," Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba's forehead and giving goodbye hugs to Galinda and Nessa, before returning to his room.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Galinda asked, walking up to Elphaba and sitting on her bed next to her.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm just worried about everything. As rulers, we are both expected to produce heirs, to the thrones to Oz and the Vinkus. I just don't want our child to be sick. I wouldn't be able to bare it if that happened."

"Don't worry, Elphie. Everything will be fine."

* * *

The years past very quickly. Graduation day soon came. Elphaba and Fiyero announced to their parents that they wanted to be married. The King and Queen of the Vinkus were overjoyed that their son had finally chosen a wife that he loved. The Wizard was happy because Elphaba was happy. That was good enough for him.

"Are you ready?" the Wizard asked.

It was about six months after the Shiz graduation and Fiyero and Elphaba were finally getting married.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I'm ready," she said, straightening out a wrinkle on her dress. She took her father's arm as they walked down the isle together.

Fiyero gasped once he saw his bride-to-be. She was wearing a stunning, pure white, strapless dress that pooled around her. Her long raven hair was slightly curled and a white veil covered her face. She wore a big smile on her face, making Fiyero wish that his face would allow him to smile more.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister said after a very long service. And now, for the part everyone was waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Elphaba and Fiyero locked themselves in a passionate kiss. They ran back down the isle, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero decided to live in the Vinkus until Elphaba had to rule Oz. A year had past since their wedding night. Elphaba knew that Fiyero wanted to have children, but she was so afraid. So many things could go wrong. Yet, so many things could go right, as well.

Elphaba was waking up in the middle of the night and throwing up for a while, at least a month. She also realized that she didn't get her "monthly friend" in a while. Could it be true? Was she pregnant?

Sure enough, the castle doctor confirmed that she was, indeed, with child.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said, walking into their room.

"Yes, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba gently took his arm and walked with him to the window.

_"Look at the sky. Tell me what do you see. Just close your eyes. And describe it to me,"_ she softly sang. _"The heavens are sparkling. With starlight tonight. That's what I see, through your eyes."_

_"I see the heavens. Each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat. Just go on for miles,"_ Fiyero softly sang in her ear. _"And suddenly I know. My life is worth while. That's what I see, through your eyes. That's what I see, through your eyes."_

_"Here in the night. I see the sun,"_ they sang in unison. _"Here in the dark. Our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes."_

_"I look at myself. And instead I see us. Whoever I am now. It feels like enough,"_ Elphaba sang.

_"And I see a girl. Who is learning to trust. That's who I see through your eyes,"_ Fiyero sang in harmony.

_"And there are some things we don't know. Sometimes a heart just needs to go. And there is so much I'll remember. Underneath the open sky with you forever,"_ they sang together.

Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yero?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well, that's it! So, tell me in your review, should I continue this story, or do a sequel to this story instead? Now, it's up to you!**

**Song used:**

**"Looking Through Your Eyes" from Quest for Camelot (I LOVE THIS MOVIE! YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH IT! IT'S AMAZING!)**


	19. Public Service Announcement

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. Because of your reviews, I have decided to stop the story here and do a sequel. It's called ****_Adventures in Parenting_****. It will be of Elphaba's pregnancy, their child being born, up to when their son or daughter goes to Shiz University. Thank you all for you love and support. Don't forget to look for the sequel! I promise to update soon, probably today!**

**~Nia**


End file.
